


Beastialis

by hidansbabe530



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Closely follows the show, F/M, Info dropping is REAL with this one, Rated UNDERAGE not because of sex but because of sexualization of underage OC, SPOILER WARNING!, mentions of nudity, shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 30,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidansbabe530/pseuds/hidansbabe530
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shishi is the princess of a distant planet. So what happens when she crash lands on Earth and meets Beast Boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Shishi Eirian  
> Looks: Red eyes, Pink hair, pink skin, pointed ears, upper fangs.  
> Ability: Can turn into different animals at will, heightened sense of smell and hearing  
> Race: Beastialis  
> Age: 13  
> Personality: Caring, easily angered, protective  
> Past: Shishi is the princess of the planet Beastis. She was allowed by her parents to go to other planets to get more knowledge so that when she becomes queen, she knows which planets are interested in allying with Beastis.

**Shishi's POV**

My ship just crashed in the middle of the woods on planet Earth. I've been chased by hunters to bring me back home.

On Beastis, one can not leave the planet without permission from the King and Queen. It's not for some 'you can't go mingle' thing, it's because our species is very close to each other and people worry about their family a lot.

However, I was given permission to leave, so these idiots have no reason to be chasing me. I looked at my surroundings and saw a small orange salamander. Perfect disguise. I ran over to a tree and transformed. Thank heavens that salamanders can be pink on Earth.

I watched as the captors ship flew by. I sighed in relief. I was about to change back when I head something.

"Titans! Up ahead!" I stayed still as I watched four teenage Earthlings appear. A short one with spiky black hair, an eye mask, and a cape. He seemed to be in control. Then there was a girl with orange skin, red hair, and green eyes. She must be a Tamaranean. She ripped open the cockpit.

"There's no one in the cockpit." I turned my head. It was a very pale girl with a blue cloak covering her hair and violet eyes. Then a cyborg. Then last one was a green cheetah... I cocked my head to get a better look. Cheetahs aren't green.

"Beast Boy. Search the surrounding area." The cheetah transformed into a dog and started sniffing around. My eyes widened. A Beastialis? He got closer and I took in his scent. No, he's a human. He then changed into a human. My little salamander eyes grew.

He had green skin, hair, and eyes. His ears were pointed, and he had bottom fangs. He looked so much like a Beastialis male, but he was definitely human.

"The trail ends at this tree Robin." Over came the Tamaranean girl and she looked at me.

"What is this strange creature?" She picked me up and I began to squirm. She had my tail and it hurt!

"That's a salamander." I turned towards the mysterious blue covered girl. The Tamaranean looked at me and smiled.

"May I bring it home with us?" It? Did she just call me an it? I am a girl thank you!

"I think it's a girl Starfire." The green boy said. His name was Beast Boy wasn't it?

"Okay. What do you think I should name her?" I wiggled more. I don't want you to call me anything! I have a name! And I would like you to let go of my tail please!

"Come on team, we have to return to Titan Tower and think of a plan. Someone was in this ship. And we don't know if they're friend or foe." I looked to the masked boy, Robin. He was the leader. Everyone nodded and Starfire took me with them. Great. I was going to call my parents and tell them what happened, but that's not going to happen now is it.

We made it to this giant T on a small island in the middle of the bay of the city. Beast Boy helped Starfire make the proper environment for me and placed me in her room.

"Thank you Beast Boy."

"No problem Star. Just come get me if you have any questions. I'm an animal expert." She nodded and hugged him and then he left. She turned to me and her eyes sparkled.

"Now what should I name you?" I lifted a front foot to stop her and then used my tail to write in the sand near the water that was provided as a cool down area. Starfire seemed amazed that I could write, let alone in the English language.

"This is amazing!" I finished writing my name and she smiled.

"Shishi?" I nodded. "Your name is Shishi?" I nodded again. Come on girl! Tamaraneans are super smart! Are the Earthlings rubbing off on you? Or is it a teenage thing? Actually.... it might be the Earthling thing... I looked around real quick. Tamaran isn't really Earthy like Beastis... I felt myself being picked up.

"Why are you so slimy Shishi?" She's naive. That's what it is. Naive. And apparently hasn't been on Earth long enough to learn that salamanders are amphibians and it is an amphibian thing. She just smiled as she put me back in and I went into the water with my nostrils poking out. A red light started flashing and she left. After a few hours she returned.

"Oh Shishi. How are you doing? Did you miss my company?" I nodded. She picked me out of the water and sat on her bed, placing me in her lap.

"Did you happen to see the person who was in that crashed ship we found earlier?" I was going to nod when she just shook her head. She put me back in my tank and went to sleep. I sighed. How long am I going to be stuck here?

It's been a month! A month! And I haven't been able to leave. There's been three villains breaking into the tower, causing an alarm to go off, which leads me to believe that if I changed into my human form, the alarm would sound and I'd be caught.

And I am sick of flies. How do they do it? Frogs, salamanders, anything else with a fly based diet. I don't care how crunchy they are, they need salt, pepper, and some hot sauce.

I've been brought to different areas of the tower by Starfire. She wanted me close to her when she was home and let me watch movies with the others. I was either on her lap, or Beast Boy's shoulder. I got to get to know the other teens as well.

Robin's the leader and has no powers, only martial arts and weapons that do multiple actions. Raven is a mysterious character who seems alright. She's quiet and has these amazing powers that are hard to describe. The cyborg's name IS Cyborg. His arm changes into an energy cannon and he has a lot of other things that remind me of Inspector Gadget. Yeah, we watched that on Beastis.

I still like being around Starfire and Beast Boy the most though. Oh, and this group of teens is called the Teen Titans.

It was night time now though. Starfire and the others were fast asleep. I was curled up under some moss when I felt something pick up my tank. I opened my eyes and looked. It was the captors!

" _There you are. We've been looking for you Shishi. Let's go back to Beastis."_ I started running around. Why didn't the alarm go off? I managed to run into the side hard enough that the idiot holding it dropped the tank, causing it to break. Which set off the alarm and woke up Starfire.

"W-What are you doing here?!" I managed to get away from the glass and started down the hall.

_"Damn it. Get that salamander!"_

"Shishi?" I was automatically being chased by the two captors and an angry Tamaranean. I made it to the living room. Everyone was in there, chasing me.

"Why are we chasing a salamander?" Raven seemed to be the only one questioning it.

" _Get back here!_ " I ran past Beast Boy, causing the captors to stop and look at him.

" _Another Beastialis? I doubt he had permission to leave. Let's get him and the girl and head back._ " They started advancing on Beast Boy when I ran over as fast as I could and transformed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics are spoken in Beastialic, the native language on Beastis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beast Boy's POV**

These two freaky suited guys were coming at me when Starfire's pink pet salamander slithered over and transformed into a human... kinda.

She had pink hair and skin, and pointed ears. That's all I could tell from the back though. Her hair was down to her waist, so I couldn't see her top, but she had on a knee length skirt that was a light pink and flared out a little at her knees. She was pretty from my angle.

**Shishi's POV**

I was standing in front of Beast Boy with my arms out. I was in a soft pink knee length skirt that flared at the knees and a matching belly shirt with short sleeves. I also had on a silver tiara.

"He's not a Beastialis. He's human." They cocked their heads when one of the windows broke and in came a red boy. When I say red, I mean red. Red skin, hair and eyes.

"Really Shishi? Prove to me that this boy isn't a Beastialis." I growled.

"Can you not smell it Beastel? He smells human in case you didn't notice! I'm surprised your little goons didn't notice."

"If he's been on Earth for long enough, he would smell like them." I gave him my 'seriously' look.

"Aren't we Beastialis suppose to have an amazing sense of smell?" He stopped for a minute.

"I still want you to prove to me that he's human and not a Beastialis." I sighed. This boy. I turned to Beast Boy.

"I want to apologize before hand for what I am about to do."

"W-What do you mean?" The other Titans stayed silent. I transformed my right index nail into a claw and cut his shirt from the neck to the end of the shoulder and peeled it open. "What are you doing?"

"Again, I'm sorry." I bit into his skin, breaking it and causing it to bleed slightly. I licked the blood up as I saw what I needed to prove he's human. And I didn't like what I saw.

_A young boy was with his parents in a jungle in Africa when he was bitten by one of the monkey's that was being studied. He caught a disease and to save him his parents gave him this mysterious serum that changed him._

I pulled away from his shoulder and stepped back. That was a power of the Beastialis. We can see memories using blood. I put a hand to my mouth as tears threatened to fall.

"Well Shishi?" I growled as I wiped some of Beast Boy's blood off his shoulder and flung my finger in Beastel's direction, a single drop flying off my finger and landing perfectly on Beastel's tongue. He waited a minute before laughing. He began to speak our native tongue.

" _That boy's a hybrid?_ " I growled.

_"He was injected with Beastialis blood. That doesn't make him a hybrid, Beastel."_

_"Boy had it coming._ " I growled lower.

" _How could you say that! Those stupid monkeys came from one of your pets decedents didn't it?_ " Beastel was silent before smirking.

" _Most likely. And those earthlings deserved everything they got. Tainting Beastialis blood like that._ " I took a threatening step forward. We had also seen how Beat Boy's parents died... didn't try to but we did.

"Watch it Beastel?" He smirked, but continued to speak in our native tongue.

" _Or what?_ " I launched myself at him. I had grown close to Beast Boy in my days as Starfire's pet salamander, and his past is not to be joked about or insulted. I attacked Beastel savagely as I clawed at him. I felt arms around my waist, pulling me off the now bleeding Beastel.

"Shishi, calm down." It as Beast Boy. I turned to him.

"You don't know what he said Beast Boy! About you... about...." I stopped as another window broke and there was a ship. In came a purple women and a yellow man.

" _Your majesties_!" Beastel bowed, as did the captors. Beast Boy let go of me.

" _Beastel, what are you doing here?"_

_"I came to get Shishi back."_

_"She had permission to leave."_

_"But sire!_ " The yellow man stood high.

" _Why are you so beat up?_ " Beastel looked towards me.

" _Ask her."_ The two Beastialis turned to me.

" _Shishi?"_

 _"He went to far and joked about the death of his parents?"_ I motioned to Beast Boy. " _They also wanted to bring him back to Beastis_." They looked to the green boy beside me.

"Why would they try to bring a human back to Beastis?" My father said in English. I threw my hands in the air.

"Thank you! I had to tell those three that he was human, then prove it!" They nodded slowly. They looked around the room.

"Is that one of the Tamaranean Princesses?" I nodded. "Does she know our language yet?" I jumped.

"No!" I ran over to Starfire. "Please forgive me!" I pecked her lips. " _Do you understand me?_ " She nodded.

" _Why should I know your language?"_

_"Well, our planets are working on a peace treaty."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for the info dropping, it happens A LOT in this story.

**Shishi's POV**

_"We are?"_ I nodded to the Tamaranean princess, then turned to Beastel.

" _You can't do anything to these guys, or you may cause a war to break out between Beastis and Tamaran._ " Beastel grumbled. My parents handed me a bag of things I had left behind and then my parents, Beastel, and his goons left, leaving me alone with five very confused Titans.

"What just happened?" I sighed and motioned to the couch which somehow stayed unscathed. The five sat down as I stood in front of them.

"My name is Shishi Eirian, princess of the planet Beastis. To you, I am a Beastialis, an alien race that can change into any animal to gain their abilities for multiple purposes. As you saw from my parents and that one idiot, we come in many different colors, and the animals we change into stay that color, like Beast Boy. Males also have predominant bottom fangs, while females have predominant top fangs." They all nodded.

"Since Beast Boy isn't a Beastialis, let me tell you what I can do that he may not be able to do. Our hearing, sense of smell, and sight are heightened significantly because of the animals we can change to. We can also do partial transformations-"

"Partial transformations?" I nodded. Then did one, I had pink rabbit ears and tail, but everything else about me stayed the same.

"That is so cool." I shrugged.

"Oh, and our planet is very similar to Earth's. Only instead of changing seasons, we have set climates and habitats, though they are broken into those seasons, unless the climate doesn't change."

"Like what?"

"Like the arctic areas are just giant masses of snow. They don't melt in the summer. We also have the same technology as you guys, but did so without polluting our planet. Considering we don't need cars to go from place to place and can just change into an animal to help us get to where we're headed." They nodded. Cyborg raised his hand.

"So what do you guys do for entertainment on Beastis?"

"What you guys do. We watch Earthling sports and TV shows and listen to Earthling music. Our planet is absolutely fascinated with Earth, and have found a way to 'copy it' from many many millennia ago." Robin nodded.

"Is that how you got the animals you could change into?" I shook my head.

"We have those animals on our planet. We even still have dinosaurs on one continent, but they don't leave it and there's a giant natural mountain barrier that keeps the sea dinosaurs from coming into the waters and doing damage to the more modern sea creatures." Everyone nodded and pretty much agreed that Beastis was pretty cool.

"Well, is there anything else you think we should know about you Sheyshey.. sheeshee...shayshay...." I face palmed.

"Just call me Beast Girl."

**Beast Girl's POV**

"Okay, thanks Beast Girl." I face palmed again, trying to find out how Starfire could get my name right, but Robin couldn't. "Well, how about you join us. We could always use one more."I smiled as Robin handed me a Titan communicator. Everyone agreed and then went off to do things to make me at home when I caught Beast Boy by the arm.

"What is it BG?" I looked at him weird for a minute, but shook my head at the abbreviation.

"Can I talk with you in private please?" My eyes were soft, and my voice was a little too apologetic.

"Sure." We went to the roof where we sat on the edge. "What did you wanna talk about?" I looked at him with a sad look.

"I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" I pointed at his shoulder.

"Biting you." He looked at the bite mark, which wasn't bleeding but would leave a mark for a few days.

"Yeah, why did you do that?" I looked down to the ground below, which was when I was so glad that heights didn't scare me since I could fly.

"That's how my species reads someone's past. Every living thing that lives by blood has their history in it. From birth till present." Beast Boy looked at the ground.

"So you know what happened to my parents?" I nodded.

"I'm sorry for invading. But it was the only way that bastard would leave me be." I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. "That selfish no good reynard!" Beast Boy cocked an eyebrow briefly.

"Reynard?" I just looked to him with apologetic eyes. "Will you quit feeling sorry for me?"

"I can't when Beastel makes the comment he did and..." I bit my tongue.

"What did he say?" Beast Boy looked angry.

"He said that your parents deserved it for tainting Beastialis blood." Beast Boy glared and stood.

"That jerk! What does he know about anything! My parents didn't taint anything! Why would he think that!?" He looked at me.

"Because it wasn't a serum they injected you with, it wasn't some weird genetic experiment they were working on."

"Then what was it?" Beast Boy was still highly agitated and I was getting a little scared. He was always so happy and joked around, I haven't seen him like this the entire month I've been here.

"Beastialis blood." Beast Boy's glare was gone and instead he looked confused.

"What?"

"Some how you're parents got their hands on Beastialis blood, and that's what they injected you with. It's why you turned green. Any living thing injected with Beastialis blood picks up some of the traits of our species. As an Earthling, it's apparent that you got our physical appearance and part of our abilities, being able to transform into different animals." Beast Boy sat next to me.

"I see. Thanks for telling me this Shishi." I looked at him with sort of big eyes. How could he pronounce it and Robin couldn't? Whatever.

"Um... Beast Boy..." He turned to me as I kinda fidgeted.

"Yeah?"

"Since you just called me Shishi..."

"Sorry, I'm just used to calling you it."

"You can... if you want..."

"That wouldn't really be fair now would it?" Was Beast Boy talking about being fair, whatever.

"Then you can call me it when it's just us." Beast Boy smiled.

"Okay."

"But... when it's just us... can I call you by your real name too." I looked him in the eyes and I saw hesitation. "I won't if you don't want me too." He looked away.

"I've never thought of telling the others my real name. It's weird."

"Then I'll call you Beast Boy." I gave a small smile. He scratched the back of his head.

"No, if it's just us, you can... it's only fair right?" I smiled a little more.

"Okay Garfield." I saw a small blush hit his face and thought it was so cute. Just then the door flew open and it was Cyborg.

"There you are." He looked between Beast Boy and I, and Beast Boy hadn't lost his blush yet. Cyborg got this 'time to poke fun' face. "What have you two been doing?" He moved his eyebrows up and down a few times and that made Beast Boy blush deeper.

"What are you talking about Cy?" I asked innocently. "We were just having a friendly conversation between two beast shifters. That's all."

"Riiight. Come on BG, we got your room set up." Beast Boy and I followed Cyborg to my new room. It was pretty plain, but with enough time, I could make it me. I placed my bag on the bed and was about to open it when I stopped.

"What happened to my ship?"

"It's downstairs in the garage." I nodded and headed down and looked at it. Wasn't too bad. I got my things out of it and went back to my room. The others had come over.

"Do you need help with anything?" I shrugged.

"I think I'll be good. I'll holler if I need anything." I went in and the door shut behind me and Cyborg and Beast Boy were there.

"We decided to stay in case you needed us, that way we're right here." I smiled.

"Thanks guys." I placed the bags from the ship on my bed and opened them. I pulled out a huge stereo system and placed it in a corner.

"Wow! That thing's enormous!"

"Not really." I continued unpacking. "Here it is." I pulled out a small dog bed and placed it below the window.

"Why do you have a dog bed?" I turned towards the two confused teenage boys.

"Sometimes I like sleeping in it okay. It's normal on my planet for vixens my age." They looked at each other.

"Vixen?"

"Yeah. On my planet we got bored with sticking with male and female and thought that the Earthing names for male and female foxes was highly appealing. So I'm a vixen." I allowed a partial transformation into a fox take over, so I had fox ears and a fox tail. "See." They stared for a minute before laughing.

"You are too funny BG." I smiled, and once I finished unpacking everything except my clothes, I turned to them.

"Okay boys, that's everything. Unless you want to watch me put my clothes away too." They nodded and left as I put my clothes away. It was still night so I just changed into a dog and slept in my dog bed.

I woke up at dawn and decided to change out of my princess attire finally and into something casual. So I grabbed a black skort* with red trimming, and a black tank top with red trimming, straps, and black bows for my hair. I also grabbed a pink armband, put it on my upper right arm, then a black glove that laced about half way up my forearm, then black socks and red sneakers with black lacing. I attached the communicator to a silver belt and put it on at a slight slant.

I headed to the main living quarters and no one was there yet, except Raven, who was meditating in front of a new window. I knew not to bug her, so I just sat quietly in a corner. She stopped her meditation chant and I looked over to her. She was looking at me. I kinda waved and smiled a little.

"Good morning Raven. Sorry if I interrupted your meditating."

"You didn't. I'm glad you have the common sense not to interrupt it."

"I saw what happened when Beast Boy tried. You need to meditate. Why exactly, I don't know, but it isn't really any of my business." I felt a pang of guilt for invading Beast Boy's privacy last night. If I showed the guilt on my face, I wasn't sure if Raven noticed, or decided not to push. But I was grateful either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *It's not a typo, I mean skort, you know those skirt/short combo things that girls wear sometimes =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Beast Girl's POV**

The door opened and in came Cyborg.

"'Morning girls. Time for breakfast." The other three Titans came in shortly after. Cyborg started cooking something and it smelled GOOD! I came over to the kitchen area.

"Whatcha cooking Cy?" He turned to me slightly.

"Bacon." I smiled.

"I love bacon."

"It's real bacon." I looked at him like he was nuts.

"I know. It's made from pigs. It's amazing." This time everyone was looking at me.

"You eat meat!" It was Beast Boy. I nodded. "But can't you turn into a pig?! That's like cannibalism." I raised an eyebrow.

"We can turn into lions, and we can turn into antelope. Lions eat antelope. It's the circle of life. My people are omnivores. Why worry about eating meat when we can't control it? Meat's amazing!" Beast Boy backed away from me, while Cyborg smiled wide.

"Would you like some bacon BG?" I smiled.

"I would love some bacon!" I spun away from Cyborg and soon there was a plate with bacon and eggs on my plate. I happily ate it all.

"That was great Cyborg. You can cook bacon and eggs great. I know a few vixens that would love to be in my shoes right now." Beast Boy stared at me with wide eyes as he ate his tofu bacon. "What's wrong Beast Boy?"

"He's a vegetarian. Since he can turn into the animals we use for food, he lost his appetite for meat." I nodded.

"Makes sense I guess. I'm not gonna diss his food decisions."

"How can you eat that?" I looked at Beast Boy.

"Like this." I took my last piece of bacon and ate it. Beast Boy looked like he was gonna faint while Cyborg burst out laughing.

"I like you." He patted my back as I smiled. Starfire was smiling while the other two shook their heads. The alarm went off and we all got ready.

"You ready for your first mission Beast Girl?" I nodded as we headed out. It was a trio that the team had apparently had many run ins with. We got to the location, which was a bank and went in.

There was a tall muscled guy with long orange hair at one of the teller lines, a smaller boy with this strange backpack that had a cord coming out and connected to the combination panel on the vault, and a pale girl with pink hair that was styled to look like horns.

"Of course it's you guys."

"Why isn't it the Snotsuckers." My twitched. "Is that a newbie you got? Another baby buttmuncher." I growled.

"Short shit." He got a vein.

"What did you call me?!"

"I called you short! Or would you prefer shrimp?" He grumbled something he probably wished I couldn't hear. But instead of going and dealing with him myself, Robin gave us our orders.

"Raven, Starfire, you take Jinx, Beast Boy, you take Mammoth, Beast Girl, get everyone out. Cyborg, you and I will take Gizmo." Everyone nodded. "Titans Go!" As everyone went and fought the others, I opened the door and everyone close enough ran out. I then went and collected those who weren't and once everyone was out safely, I went back into the bank to see Beast Boy having a hard time.

I changed into an elephant and successfully pinned Mammoth against the wall, then turned into a boa and wrapped around him to keep him from moving, but not to kill him. Beast Boy came over and smiled at me.

"Thanks BG." I hissed happily. Mammoth began to struggle when I stuck my tongue into his ear and he stopped. It obviously bothered him so every time he squirmed, I stuck my tongue in his ear. I was very happy that he kept his ears clean.

Soon the other four got their criminals subdued and we got them all tied up and placed in the center of the floor, when Robin came over to me.

"Why did you disobey orders?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I told you to get everyone out." I blinked twice.

"I did. I checked the entire building, including the bathrooms. There was no one left in the building except us and them. I had done what I was assigned to do, and came back in and noticed that Beast Boy was having some trouble, so I helped him out." Robin glared.

"You should've waited for other orders." I looked at him like he was stupid.

"You had everyone else teaming up on people and left Beast Boy to fight Mammoth alone. I don't doubt Beast Boy's abilities, but he was having some trouble and needed a hand." Robin pointed a finger in my face.

"You were out of line. You were to clear everyone out then wait." I glared at his hand. Was he trying to intimidate me with it?

"Please don't point at me like that." I pushed his hand away from my face and glared up at him, but he put his finger back where it was.

"I'll point however I want. You may be a princess, but that doesn't mean you can do what you want. Starfire seems to understand that, why don't you?" I growled low and bit his finger, and didn't let go.

"Beast Girl let go." I let go, but only because Beast Boy had told me too. I decided to just get in Robin's face.

"Listen Robin, I may be new on the team, and you may be the leader, but if a teammate needs help, I'm gonna help. It's in my nature to help my friends. I got my job done. I did what I was told. And in case you forgot, you were too focused on your fight with Gizmo to notice anything. And if Beast Boy had a problem with me helping him, I'm sure he would've told me." Robin gritted his teeth, but said nothing.

"That's what I thought. I'd think that I'd of gotten some appreciation for being able to help catch one of the bad guys, but I get reprimanded for doing my job and helping." I turned. "Someone has a superiority complex!" I just headed back to the tower and to my room. After a while there was a knock on my door.

"Beast Girl? It is Starfire. May I enter?"

"Yes." She came in and sat next to me on my bed.

"Please do not be angry with Robin. He is a good leader and gets... displeased when someone acts out of orders." I sighed.

"I'm not apologizing. And I'm not angry per say. But being told that my instincts make me high and mighty is irritating enough. What does he expect? Me to leave people to struggle when I can easily help?" Starfire put a hand on my shoulder.

"He was worried Beast Girl. You are new and he does not wish you to come to harm." I looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"He was worried? I'd be more worried about that poor guy that Beast Boy was against. I mean, did you see his face when I stuck my tongue in his ear." Starfire smiled and laughed a little.

"Yes. He looked most disturbed." We both laughed a little more then headed to the main room. Everyone was kinda chilling.

"Have you come to apologize?" I looked at Robin, who was sitting on the couch.

"I have to apologize for acting on instinct? No, I'm not apologizing for that, I will apologize for getting in your face and biting you though. So, I'm sorry for getting it your face and biting you. It was out of line. I am ill tempered and quick to anger." Robin waved a hand as if to forgive me and I just walked over to the window and looked out. It was a beautiful night.

I headed for the roof and laid on it, looking at the stars. It was breathtaking. The city lights surprisingly didn't reach the tower, and the tower lights didn't affect the view either. It was nice and cool, the perfect summer night. I heard the door open and from the scent knew it was Beast Boy.

"Whatcha doing up here?" I just shrugged.

"It's a beautiful night. I haven't been able to just lay outside in this nice of weather for a long time." I smiled. He sat next to me.

"I guess you're right. It is really pretty." The two of us stayed like that for a few hours before either one spoke.

"Shishi?"

"Yeah Garfield?" I saw the small blush come on his face.

"Thanks for the help earlier." I smiled.

"No problem." We sat quiet for another few moments.

"Did the need to help my friends come from the Beastialis blood?" I looked at him and sat up.

"Nope. That's all you. You formed your own natural bonds with your friends. For me? It's instinct. It's like that for everyone of my species. We attach to people easily, which is why if any of the team needs help, I'll jump right on it."

"You might butt heads with Robin with that. He's very independent." I giggled a little.

"I've noticed." I leaned back on my hands. "Hey Garfield?" He blushed again.

"Yeah?" I sat back up straight.

"Thank you." He cocked his head to the side.

"For what?" I laughed a little.

"For what? Well, for one you helped Starfire when she first brought me here. Second you pulled me off from Beastel and kept me from seriously maiming him, even if he did deserve it. Third you got me to let go of Robin's finger. And fourth." I unintentionally put my head on his shoulder. "You make me feel like I'm home. You help keep the homesickness away and I can't help but thank you for that." I could smell the blood continuing to rush to his face.

"Well then... n-no problem Shishi." I smiled and sat up again. "Th-Thank you too... I guess..." I cocked my head.

"For what?" He scratched the back of his head.

"For letting me know why I am the way I am. And just sort of being here. It let's me know that I'm not alone and I'm not just some sort of freak." I smiled a little.

"You're welcome Garfield." He blushed again when the door opened again. It was Cyborg. I could smell the motor oil.

"You two seem to like to be alone on the roof a lot." I just stood and stretched.

"What? The roof is a nice place to chat. And just look at the stars." I looked back up at them. "You can see the constellations so clearly." Beast Boy stood and we headed back inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beast Girl's POV**

The next morning was set for training after breakfast.

"Use whatever to help you train up." I nodded and found myself a yoga mat. Yoga was great, and it helped with thinking too. I set it up and started my yoga. Sometimes I'd switch to an animal that made the position easier, which isn't cheating.

I finished my session and everyone was still going. Are you kidding me? My yoga session takes two hours. Oh well. I decided that the next part of MY exercise regiment wasn't gonna work with everyone and would ruin their concentration, so I headed to my room for this one.

On Beastis, we usually did daily training, and if we missed a day, we'd have to train twice as hard the next day, I've missed over a month.

I got into my room and turned on my stereo. I picked a song on my Beastialis iPod and put it on shuffle. After a few hours of dancing, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." It was Robin. I turned off my stereo and took a sip of water from my water bottle.

"Why did you skip out on training?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"I didn't. I have my own training regiment from Beastis. We trained daily and I haven't trained properly for a month, and part of the training is dancing. I didn't want to disrupt anyone else's training, so I left." I got a small blush on my face. "And dancing in front of others is a little embarrassing."

"What about physical training. Like training up your strength." I turned back to Robin.

"I can change into a T-rex. Do I need to work on my strength?" He glared slightly. "I was kidding. Yes there is strength training as well, and as soon as I catch up on everything I've missed out on, I'll get to it. Trust me." He left and said something about lunch being ready.

I got to the living room and everyone looked like they were resting. Raven was reading, Starfire patted the seat next to her and Robin sat down, and I sat down while Cyborg put burgers out for everyone, and Beast Boy sat with a Tofu burger.

"So BG, where'd you run off to? Training to hard?" I sent a glance to Cyborg. Cocky aren't you.

"Nope. I have my own training regiment. And part of it I was afraid would disrupt you guys, so I went to my room for it."

"What were you doing that would disrupt us?" I blushed a little.

"Dancing."

"Dancing is part of your training?" I nodded.

"It helps with agility. And also there are some duties that I need to perform once I become Queen that require dancing."

"Like what?" I blushed harder.

"Well, for parties, there is a dance performed by the Queen, then the King, then the party actually starts. Then there's one for the celebrations of a kit coming of age, or a kit going to be born." The other three raised an eyebrow, then shrugged it off.

"Is that it? You seem to be blushing a lot." I fidgeted.

"Well... you know how birds sing to get a mate sometimes? Or butterflies do a courtship dance?" Everyone turned. "That's how we work. We sing, or dance, or sometimes both to find a mate. Well... it's more like how we propose, because we date like humans do, but instead of providing a ring to become engaged, we sing or dance."

"That sounds very romantic!" Starfire smiled as she seemed to let her imagination go off.

"Okay, so you were practicing your engagement dance?" I shook my head.

"No. I can't practice that until I hit puberty." Everyone's eyes went up this time.

"You haven't hit puberty yet?" I looked at Beast Boy.

"Neither have you." He blushed and looked at his half eaten tofu burger.

"Can we drop this topic?" I nodded to Raven as I began to eat my burger and was very happy that it was medium rare.

After lunch everyone stayed in the main room while I went to the training room to get some more training done. After a few more hours, Beast Boy came in as I kicked the punching bag and made it hit the ceiling.

"Wow. That's some kick." I turned, used my towel to wipe of some sweat, then took a sip of water.

"Be happy you aren't on the business end." I scowled. Beast Boy cocked an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" I growled.

"Yeah. I've gotten weak. I've missed too much training. A single kick would've sent that thing to the floor, now I can only get it to the ceiling. I've got to train even harder to get back to tip top shape." I sighed.

"I think you're strong enough." I turned to Beast Boy and smiled.

"Thanks Garfield." He blushed and I stretched. "I have one more thing to train. Is supper ready?" Beast Boy shook his head.

"I just came to check on you." I smiled.

"Thanks Garfield." He blushed a little more and I headed to my room. Vocal exercising. I had decided when I was a younger kit that I would do a dance and a song for my mate thing. That and I would need a strong voice if I was to be the Queen of Beastis. We do get a little rowdy and I know I was yelled at multiple times.

After singing for a few hours, the door opened.

"Yo BG, food time!" I turned to Cyborg and nodded.

"Coming." We ate and it was time for some more relaxing. They didn't seem to train much. I decided that a break was good and just sat to the side and closed my eyes.

After a few minutes I felt something under my nose and something cold in my hand. The old whip cream/shaving cream tickle under the nose trick. I began the usual nose wiggle, and instead of going to scratch my nose with the intended gag hand, I did it with the other hand, opened my eyes and shoved the other hand into someone's face.

"Hey!" It was Beast Boy. Cyborg was laughing his ass off on the floor.

"Make sure your target is asleep next time Beast Boy." He wiped the cream off his face. I smiled sweetly. Then stood up and stretched.

"Where you going BG?" I looked down at Beast Boy.

"My room. I'm not mad or anything don't worry. I'm just tired from training all day." I headed to my room, turned into a fox, and slept in my dog bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beast Girl's POV**

The next month was more of the same. Train, catch bad guys trying to cause terror to Jump City, train, argue with Robin about something briefly, sleep, eat, talk to Beast Boy. I had gotten back to full strength and they got me a treadmill like Beast Boy's, so I'd train with him sometimes.

Today was the same as every other day... I thought. A new bad guy I had never heard of. Slade. Everyone seemed to have a problem with him. We made it to the science facility and there stood a man in a pink spandex suit and an yellow and purple mask. He was built nicely, but the stench of 'evil bastard' was coming off him in waves... sort of... it was off.

"Slade?" The figure turned to face us fully. The other Titans didn't seem to be as on edge.

"Well if it isn't the Teen Titans. And what's this? A new member I see." I just got into a battle stance. "And a feisty one at that."

"Titans! Go!" We went at him. I caught a scent and stopped. "Beast Girl what's wrong?" I wiggled my nose.

"That would be a new experimental chemical I'm trying out. I was hoping it would affect the green one, but it seems to work on her just fine." I growled. The smell was too much. I changed back to my humanoid form.

"Where did you find it?"

"Excuse me?" I glared.

"Where did you find that chemical?" He seemed highly amused with my questions.

"I made it." I growled. It was definitely that smell. Beastix. It's highly addictive because it's like catnip. It actually helped us with combat. But I wanted to mess with him for a minute, making him think it did something in his favor.

"Beast Girl." It was Beast Boy. I turned into a jaguar and inhaled deeply. If I could see his face, Slade probably just cocked his eyebrow. I looked at Beast Boy with a 'follow my lead' look, he changed into a cheetah and took in a deep breath through the nose as well and I could see his eyes dilate slightly.

We then went at it and our movements and attacks where more accurate and powerful. Slade was utterly confused.

"What? What's going on?" He jumped away and I changed back momentarily while Beast Boy continued to go at it.

"That chemical you made, works like catnip for my species. We love it and use it when we're sick. In other words, you got Beast Boy and I catnip and as a feline, it helps us tremendously in attacking." I changed back into a jaguar, took another deep breath, and helped Beast Boy again. The other Titans were helping when they could, but for the most part watched.

Beast Boy and I had almost gotten Slade down for the count when he managed to escape. I was about to go after him when Beast Boy gently bit my tail to keep me back. We changed into our original forms.

"You two did well." I nodded and yawned.

"Yeah... too bad... when it...wears... off..." Beast Boy hit the floor first and then I did. When I woke up I was in my room. I sat up slowly and rubbed my head. I remembered it hitting the floor and it hurt. The door opened and in came Beast Boy.

"My head is killing me." I giggled a little.

"That's what happens when your head hits the floor with enough force as it did." He sat on my bed and looked at me.

"What was that stuff?"

"Well, by the smell of it, Slade managed to make Beastix. A chemical made on my planet. It helps Beastialis when they're sick, or if we have to fight. Though being exposed to much of it makes us sleepy and we usually just pass out to help get it out of our systems and help everything calm down to normal levels." Beast Boy nodded.

"That was kinda cool though. I've never felt like that before. So energized." I giggled.

"Oh Garfield. You really are like a Beastialis kit." He blushed a little, but smiled wide. I just smiled sweetly and yawned. "What time is it?"

"Eleven." I looked out my window, it was still night time.

"So I might as well go back to sleep."

"Why, the two of us are the only ones up. We could go raid the fridge, play video games, try to sneak into Raven's room." I laughed.

"Yes Garfield. Let's go sneak into Raven's room. Because she's sleeping in there and will totally kill us if she finds out we were ever in there." Beast Boy shrugged.

"It was just an idea." I smiled, then looked out the window. I felt the smile leave my face.

"Shishi?" I wrapped my arms around Beast Boy. "Um... Shishi."

"Can we just stay like this for a bit Garfield? I'm feeling a little homesick." Beast Boy just smiled and hugged me back. He may be a total goof, but he could be really sweet. I felt sleep begin to nag at me and I decided to just let it take over.

The next morning I woke up and Beast Boy was still in my room.. well technically he was asleep in my bed... and he was still hugging me. I felt a blush come to my face as Beast Boy began to stir.

"Hmm... where am I?" He rubbed his eyes.

"G-Good morning Garfield." He looked down at me for a minute, then jumped out of my bed.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry Shishi!" I sat up and shook my head.

"It's okay. We were both tired." A blush crossed his features. "Th-Thank you." He looked away briefly.

"For what?" I smiled.

"Comforting me before I fell asleep. And staying with me even if you didn't mean too." He blushed a little more.

"Um... no problem.... thanks for letting me sleep in here." I smiled sweetly when my door opened.

"Hey BG have you seen BB he's not in his ro-" It was Cyborg. He just stared. Beast Boy was right next to my bed, I was sitting on my bed, and we were both blushing. He smirked. "What's going on in here?" We both reddened more. We started fumbling over our words to try and explain ourselves as Cyborg started laughing and I decided to just threw a pillow at his face.

"Get out." And instead of getting out, a pillow fight began.

A few hours later Robin, Starfire, and Raven opened my door to find three of their teammates on the floor laughing with feathers littering the room and discarded pillow cases.


	7. Chapter 7

**Beast Girl's POV**

After cleaning up the feathers in my room and ordering new pillows for it, we all were sitting in the living room.

"What happened this morning?" I shrugged.

"A pillow fight. What did it look like?" Robin shook his head and put his face into his hand.

"I had fun." I smiled at Beast Boy. Cyborg chuckled. We had all had a great time beating the shit out of each other with pillows.

"What were you three doing up so early anyways?"

"Well BB and I had plans to go for a run this morning. I went looking for him and found him in BG's room." Beast Boy and I lit up like matches. Everyone turned to us.

"What were you doing in Beast Girl's room Beast Boy?" We blushed harder. Robin raised an eyebrow. "Well?" I sighed.

"Well Beast Boy came into my room technically last night." Everyone was sitting patiently. "And never left..." Their jaws hit the floor.

"He slept in your room?!" Beast Boy was blushing badly. I nodded slowly. "Where?!" We blushed even harder.

"Well you see....." I didn't get to finish. Cyborg started smirking.

"You two slept in your bed didn't you?" I looked at Beast Boy for a split second, but our eyes made direct contact, making us look away and nod slowly.

"I-I was feeling sort of homesick... he was comforting me... and I kinda fell asleep..."

"I fell asleep soon after..." We sighed and my blush left. Everyone stayed staring.

"Um.... okay..." No one said anything else about it as the day continued as one of the slower days. I went to my room to do some training. It didn't take long for me to finish as I went back to the living room to see that Raven was gone, most likely to her room, Robin was gone, either his room or the gym. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a racing game while Starfire watched.

I noticed a huge pile of dishes, that weren't there early, along with a huge mess about the room. My eye twitched. And this is why you never leave a bunch of teenagers to fend for themselves. I sighed. Time to clean.

I started with picking up garbage and emptying the fridge of food that was molding or spoiled, also known as everything in the damn thing. I had finished dishes and putting them away by the time Beast Boy and Cyborg finished there 30th rematch since I had entered the room.

"Whoa. When'd the place get so clean?" I looked at them all like they were stupid.

"I just finished cleaning." I put the last dish away. "And we need groceries."

"Why?" I looked at them like they were stupid again.

"Because I just cleaned the team science experiment out of the fridge. By the way." I held up the remote. "I found this in the fridge... don't put it in there." The two boys smiled happily as they came over for the device in my hand. I pulled it away from them.

"Huh?" I growled.

"I had to turn into an ant to get all the gunk out of it. You two don't get to touch it at the moment. Got it." They both pouted and I put the remote on the table in front of the couch. I sighed as I sat down with a thunk.

"Training and then cleaning. Feels like home. Only thing missing is..." I cringed. "Never mind, I like it not being exactly like home." The doorbell went off and everyone figured either Raven or Robin went and got it because soon after the door opened. When I turned around I growled.

"Hello Everyone." I growled lower."Princess."

"What is he doing here?" Beast Boy had some venom in his voice. Which was understandable. Neither of us wanted to see Beastel in the Tower.

"I've come to apologize for my early actions. And I need to talk to Shishi." I growled.

 _"Speak reynard._ " I wasn't giving him the satisfaction of doing it in private, considering Starfire could still understand us.

 _"Someone's unhappy. I came to tell you something important._ " He had this sly look on his face.

" _Then say it."_

_"Well, I was hoping we could speak in private."_

_"This is as private as you're going to get. Only Starfire can understand us._ " He pouted slightly.

" _I've come to tell you that you are required home at once."_

 _"Until I hear it from my parents, I don't believe you._ " He shrugged.

" _I thought you'd like to be there for the summer harvest celebration. It is your favorite Beastis holiday."_

 _"I can celebrate it here._ " He smirked, and it looked downright evil.

" _With who? The mutt?_ " I growled.

" _Don't call him a mutt! Or so help me I will hurt you so much you will WISH you weren't a Beastialis_." His smirk turned into a glare.

" _You'll stand up for someone who's tainted our blood? You disgust me._ " I shrugged.

" _And you disgust me so I guess we're even._ " He growled dangerously low and changed into a wolf. I changed into a wolf as well. I walked over to him, head held high, chest puffed out, tail and ears were up. Beastel tried to get his head above mine. I growled and he whimpered, tucked his tail between his legs and lowered his head to the floor.

I turned around to walk away when I felt his teeth in my neck. I turned the tables and the fight began. Needless to say that the Titans were terrified, but Beast Boy kept them from helping. I manage to get my teeth into one of Beastel's front legs and bit down hard, drawing blood.

He whimpered loudly and when I let go he automatically rolled onto his back, showing his entire belly. I nipped it to emphasize my superiority. He changed back first, custom of our species, then I did.

"What was that about?" Raven asked.

"Showing who's alpha." I grabbed Beastel's ear, dragged him in front of Beast Boy, and rammed him to the ground by the ear.

"Ouch!"

"Apologize."

"For what?" I twisted his ear slightly.

"Don't play dumb with me. Apologize, or submit." He glared at me.

"I refuse to submit to a mu-" I twisted his ear again.

" _He's part of MY personal leash._ " Beastel looked at me in horror. "Now apologize." He grumbled.

"I'm sorry." After a few seconds I twisted his ear again.

"For?"

"Calling you a mutt and saying that everything that's happened to you was deserved." I looked up at Beast Boy.

"Are you satisfied Beast Boy?" He nodded and I picked Beastel up but didn't let go.

"Will you let go now?" I slammed him onto the countertop.

" _Listen here Beastel. You have stepped out of line one time to many, AND challenged my superiority. Not to mention insulted my leash. You are lucky that I am a merciful kit, or you would be missing some important parts. Now I don't want to see you again unless you have a WRITTEN permission document directly from my parents. Understood?_ " He struggled, but I transformed my nails into cat claws and sunk them into his arm.

" _Yes your highness_!" I let go.

"Good. Now I suggest you head home immediately." He stood.

"Yes your highness. Though I have a question. How will you make it through the Dark Week?" I growled.

"I believe I gave you an order. Out!" I pointed to the door and he left. Everyone was staring at me. "Let me explain again."


	8. Chapter 8

**Beast Girl's POV**

Everyone sat down on the couch.

"How about you guys ask questions so that I don't go off on a random rampage?" Starfire raised her hand first.

"What did he mean when he said 'Summer Harvest Celebration'?" Beast Boy cocked his head.

"I don't remember him saying anything about that?" I face palmed.

"We were speaking Beastialic. Anyways, The Summer Harvest Celebration is just that. A celebration for the summer harvest. We can't live only on what we find, but need to grow some crops. The Summer Harvest Celebration is the biggest celebration of the year, next to weddings and a kit's birth." Everyone nodded. Robin raised his hand next.

"I heard what was said, but why did you make him apologize to Beast Boy?"

"She said something about him being part of her 'personal leash'"

"I'm not a dog!" I face palmed again.

"A leash is another way to say a group of foxes. On Beastis, we have leashes... well... vixens have leashes, reynards have a skulk, two different names for a group of foxes."

"So you said I was part of your leash?" I blushed lightly.

"Well, to me, you are all part of my leash. And on Beastis, we are very protective of our leash. I made him apologize to Beast Boy because he was the member insulted." Starfire raised her hand again.

"What did he mean when he said Beast Boy 'tainted our blood'?" I gritted my teeth and looked to Beast Boy. He nodded.

"You guys know what happened to my parents right? And me when I was younger." Everyone nodded. "Well it happened that the thing they gave me was Beastialis blood." They all nodded.

"What was with the wolf fight?" I shrugged.

"We may use fox names for everything, but we settle disputes as wolves. Beastel questioned my superiority as an alpha on Beastis, so I put him in his place." Raven raised her hand this time and I was slightly shocked.

"What's Dark Week?" I frowned a bit.

"It's a week at the end of summer where leash members and skulk members are together for a week. It's a week to be with your leash or skulk. And they need to stay close, and I mean close. Like they all have to be in the same room for a week. If one leaves the leash or skulk for any amount of time during the Dark Week, they'll feel alone, abandoned, and helpless. They'll be scared all the time and if they sleep will have horrible night terrors. Beastialis hate being alone during this week." They all stared at me.

"What are we going to do?" I shrugged.

"Whatever you feel like. You aren't Beastialis, so you guys don't really have to worry about it." Everyone nodded and Starfire raised her hand one last time.

"How does one celebrate the summer harvest." I smiled.

"It's pretty much a giant party filled with dancing and food. The celebration starts at dawn and ends at midnight with star gazing because on Beastis the stars change color for one hour." Everyone nodded again, then went their separate ways. I sighed. I headed to the roof again and Beast Boy came and sat with me.

"Thanks Shishi." I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"For what?"

"Having that jerk apologize, and having me be part of your leash." I smiled.

"You're welcome Garfield." I sighed deeply.

"What is it Shishi?" I turned my head slightly.

"It's hard to explain."

"Try me." I smiled weakly.

"Well, I meant when I said everyone here was part of my leash, but..." I trailed off.

"But?" I grabbed Beast Boy's hands. He blushed, as I did.

"You are part of my personal leash." He blushed a little more.

"What's a personal leash?"

"Think of it as my inner most circle of friends. The one's I can tell everything and can trust my life with." Beast Boy blushed more.

"That must be a huge honor."

"It is." Beast Boy looked at me. "You are the first one to be part of my personal leash Garfield." Beast Boy got so red for a second I thought his face would catch fire.

"That is a huge honor."

"More so since I'm the princess. I am raised to be extremely picky on who is in my personal leash. You are the only living being I have met that meets all the requirements. I trust Starfire, but not with absolutely everything. But you." I blushed more and tightened my grip on his hands. "I feel like I could lay everything out at your feet and you would never turn away." I felt tears in my eyes and could see some in his.

"Thank you Shishi." I hugged him.

"You're welcome Garfield." He hugged me back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Beast Girl's POV**

The day of the Summer Harvest Celebration was closing in. Everyone seemed excited about it. When we weren't training or catching criminals, they were talking to me about the celebration.

"Didn't you say a while ago that the Queen would dance, then the King, then the party begins?" I nodded. "How will you know?" I turned to Cyborg.

"Well..." I blushed a little. "I would have to fill the role of queen..."

"And who'd be the king?" I looked Beast Boy dead in the eyes.

"The only one remotely qualified to be a Beastialis King." He cocked his head. I smiled weakly. "It's you Beast Boy."

"What?!" I laughed lightly. He blushed.

"You get to pretend to be king." He smiled and puffed out his chest. "Don't let it go to your head." He pouted. I giggled.

The Summer Harvest Celebration was starting in a few minutes and Beast Boy still wasn't up. Everyone else was in the living room waiting, and he was still asleep.

"Where is BB?"

"Sleeping, what else."

"Should we retrieve him?"

"I'll get him." I marched to his room and opened the door. He was asleep in his bed. I ripped off the blanket and he shivered. It wasn't cold, but he did it anyways. He began to look for it, but just gave up and curled up more. I climbed up and got next to his ear.

"Wake up Garfield." He froze and turned red. "Wake up." He opened his eyes.

"What the heck was that?" He didn't seem to notice me.

"Good morning Garfield. You gotta dance in a few minutes so get your ass out of bed!" He looked at me and jumped.

"Don't scare me like that Shishi." I smiled.

"Then get up and ready. The celebration starts soon." I left and in a minute or so Beast Boy was out. We stepped into the main room where everyone was.

"Took you long enough to wake up BB." Beast Boy faked a laughed and rolled his eyes. He went and sat down while I stayed up.

"I will now begin the celebration." I began my dance and hummed. As I finished I looked to Beast Boy. "Your turn." He got up did a weird moonwalk thing and sat down. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"What?"

"Very much like my father." I stepped down and the party began. Music and food. Everyone seemed to be having fun. Then is was almost midnight.

"Do we really have to go look at stars?" I smiled at Raven.

"Nope. I'm going to and anyone who wants to join me can." I headed for the roof and noticed no one followed me. It was a little depressing, but it was fine.

The thing is, Dark Week starts tomorrow. As soon as the star gazing was done, everyone headed for the ballroom. I wasn't sure what I'd do. The only one who I needed to stay near was going to be Beast Boy, but I didn't want to worry him or anyone else.

The door opened and when I turned, there stood Beast Boy.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey." He came and sat down next to me. "You didn't have to come."

"I know. I just thought that since I was playing king for a day it only made sense to stay with the queen, right?" I blushed lightly. We just laid back and stared at the stars. They didn't change color, but they were still beautiful.

"They're beautiful." Beast Boy nodded.

"Shishi?"

"Yeah?"

"When does Dark Week start?" I turned to him slightly. I didn't want to burden him.

"Don't worry about it Garfield." He turned to me and looked me directly in the eyes.

"Shishi." He was trying to calm me. I turned back to the stars. He did as well and eventually I just rolled over against him and fell asleep.

**Beast Boy's POV**

Shishi just fell asleep. I decided to bring her to her room. I picked her up bridal style and headed to her room.

"What's going on BB?"

"Nothing much Cy, she just fell asleep." Shishi cuddled closer to me, and I felt my face heat up. Cyborg just began to laugh. I blew him off and put Shishi in her bed, then headed for mine.

**Beast Girl's POV**

I shot up in my bed. When did I get here? I looked around. I was alone. I curled up in a ball. Just had a night terror, and I couldn't go back to sleep. This is why I hate being alone on Dark Week.


	10. Chapter 10

**Beast Girl's Pov**

I stayed in my little ball until morning and there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I tried to keep as much of the fear, loneliness, and feeling of abandonment out of my voice. The door opened to Beast Boy. I automatically felt better.

"Hey, I came to tell you breakfast is ready." I got up and as the door shut for me to get ready, the feelings came back, but I got ready quickly and pretty damn near ran to the living room. When I got in, I tried not to show that I was just running.

"You okay Beast Girl?" And I failed. I smiled when I caught a glimpse of Beast Boy.

"Yeah, decided to run since I didn't train yesterday." They all bought it and I took my seat next to Beast Boy. After breakfast, Robin, Raven, and Starfire left, while Beast Boy and Cyborg stayed and turned on the TV to play some games. I stayed and did dishes and picked up from yesterday's celebration.

"Oh come on Cy! You totally cheated!"

"Did not! How could I?"

"I don't know how but you did!" I sighed. Just like kits.

"Now now boys calm down." They turned to me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Cleaning."

"Don't you have to train?" I shrugged.

"I will later." They both nodded and went right back to playing and arguing. I finished cleaning and sat next to Beast Boy, who didn't seem to notice my existence, but I was near him, so I felt better.

The rest of the day was spent with me next to Beast Boy, and it never seemed out of place, though when he went somewhere I couldn't, I stayed where I was and continued to try and keep the negative emotions that plagued me from showing.

I sat alone in my room that night. I survived the first day, but can I survive the second night? I tried to stay awake, to keep myself from having night terrors, but my eyelids wouldn't stay open and I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Beast Boy. I saw my door was open and figured the other Titans were there.

"Beast Girl are you okay?" I looked at him and just hugged him and started to cry and shake. "Beast Girl?"

"Dark Week must have started."

"No way Raven, she would've told us." I tightened my grip on him. "Beast Girl?"

"I told you. Dark Week started."

"Beast Girl?" I didn't move. "Is she right?"

"Last night. After the Summer Harvest Celebration."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to burden any of you." He hugged me back.

"You're part of our team. We will always be there for you." I smiled and snuggled into him.

"Do we all have to stay in here?" I shook my head. I tightened my grip on Beast Boy.

"Those who don't have Beastialis blood aren't needed. I just need him." I blushed and I'm sure Beast Boy did too. I heard Cyborg chuckle as the door closed.

"Shishi, are you okay?" I smiled.

"I am now Garfield."

"Good, because that scream was terrifying." I frowned.

"Sorry." Beast Boy pulled me closer.

"Don't worry about it Shishi. I'm here now." I smiled and snuggled into him again. He got in my bed and I fell asleep next to him.

I woke up the next morning feeling great. When I opened my eyes I saw Beast Boy, fast asleep. He was holding me in his arms. I smiled. It really did feel like waking up with members of my parents leash/skulk. I noticed the sunlight coming in and by the looks of things it was almost time to get up. I laid there for a few extra minutes before waking my personal leash.

" _Garfield. Wake up Garfield._ " He began to stir. I knew HE didn't understand me, but the Beastialis blood inside did. " _Garfield. Wake up sleepy head. You're going to miss breakfast at this rate._ " He began to rub his eyes before yawning and opening them.

"Good morning Shishi." I was happy that he didn't freak out that he was in my bed holding me.

"Good morning Garfield." I smiled and he got up after letting go of me.

"I'm gonna go get changed in my room. I'll be back in a few to get you okay?" I nodded and got up. Once the door shut, I had the negative feelings again. I changed and as soon as I got my belt on there was a knock at the door.

"You ready Beast Girl." I opened the door and smiled. Beast Boy and I headed to breakfast.

Dark Week went by quickly with Beast Boy near me and I was so happy when it ended. It's not that I didn't like spending time with Beast Boy 24/7. It's just people do need space and he was annoyed with me a few times.

Today we were in a science lab fighting someone named Adonis. It was the Titans first run in with him, so I didn't feel out of the loop. I had gotten hit to the side.

"You gonna fight me like a man?"

"I'm not a man. I'm an animal!" Beast Boy started beating the shit out of Adonis and then hit one of the chemical tanks and was covered in it, as was Adonis. Needless to say that Adonis lost and Beast Boy started to walk away.

"Good job." Robin scratched behind his head.

"Nice.... intensity." Cyborg was confused.

"Yeah, have any good freak outs lately?" I wish I could've reached out and covered Raven's mouth.

"I just got sick of being pushed around." And then Beast Boy walked away. The animals that were most likely used for testing cowered back as he walked by, and if I was a dog, or had a partial transformation into a dog, my tail would've been between my legs.

This wasn't going to be good.


	11. Chapter 11

**Beast Girl's POV**

The next day after the fight with Adonis I was headed to the living room when Beast Boy came out. He saw me and smirked. I shivered slightly. He came over to me and pinned me to the wall.

"Well hello there Shishi." His breath smelled like ham and eggs. Which was definitely not like Beast Boy.

"B-Beast Boy." He got a little closer when he just pushed off the wall and walked away. I sunk to my knees. I was right. I was totally right. But something was definitely off.

Later in the day Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin caught up with me.

"Have you noticed something off with BB?" I nodded.

"He's changed, and not in a good way. We need to talk to him." We all headed down the hall when we saw Beast Boy turn into a sasquatch and Raven was ready with one of her incantations. "Leave her alone."

"What's gotten into you man?"

"Yes, you are behaving like a royal-" I don't understand Tamaranean and had no clue what she meant, but it made Beast Boy changed back, and he bee lined for Robin. After a few words I wish weren't shared, such as the 'This is who I am now' line, Beast Boy went to his room after being threatened to be kicked off the team.

"Beast Boy." I watched him walk away and frowned.

"Beast Girl, is there a problem?" I shook my head. There was definitely something off.

I went to my room and just laid there. Then I smelt something and started for Beast Boy's room, when I heard Raven scream. I met up with the rest of the team in front of Beast Boy's room, and it was trashed with claw marks all over the walls. And they all lead to a broken window.

We headed to town and, following Beast Boy's communicator to the sewers, ran into this ferocious beast that was holding Raven's hood by it's teeth.

It set her down gently then started attacking. I refused to fight back. I knew what that was. The other three hit the beast at the same time and it changed... into Beast Boy. Everyone was shocked and Beast Boy was confused.

"What am I doing here? And what are you all staring at?" I couldn't help myself.

"Beast Boy!" I ran over to him, kneeled in the sewage, and hugged him. I was worried, but I was also right.

We headed back to the tower, where Raven was placed in one of our infirmary beds, while Beast Boy was put in a chair that had hand bindings. Robin interrogated Beast Boy until he got mad and was beginning to transform.

"Robin stop it!" I ran over from the other side of Raven's bed and hugged Beast Boy. "Calm down Beast Boy." The transformation stopped and I sighed, then he pulled me into his lap. I was shocked.

"Well hello there vixen." He bit into my shoulder, and hard. I felt blood on my shoulder and I whimpered. Then I was thrown off by Robin and Cyborg, and I mean it when I say thrown, like I hit the computers behind me.

Beast Boy snapped back to reality. I held my shoulder where I was bleeding and I must've looked terrified because Beast Boy looked so sorry and upset that I wanted to go back and hug him.

Robin started to push Beast Boy again when he just finally snapped and transformed back into the beast, Werebeast. He was going to get Raven when the other three attacked him and Robin and Cyborg went after Beast Boy while I stayed back with Starfire to 'protect' Raven.

Raven came to and told Starfire that Beast Boy had saved her because another Werebeast had come and attacked because it picked up Beast Boy's scent.

After a few hours the other three returned and Cyborg made an antidote to help Beast Boy control himself. Beast Boy went to the shore and Raven went shortly after to talk to him. I went to Robin and Cyborg and asked to speak with them alone.

"What is it BG?"

"I have something very important to tell you. I never thought I was going to need to share this information with you, but it seems that I have too." They both scowled.

"What?" I sighed.

"That beast form Beast Boy turned into... is normal." They both cocked their eyebrows.

"What?" I sighed again.

"You see... when a Beastialis reynard comes of age, or in other words hits puberty... he changes into the beast you saw Beast Boy turn into..." Their jaws dropped.

"You mean..." I nodded.

"However, that chemical must have caused things to speed up. Therefore resulting in the huge changes we saw in Beast Boy. He probably wasn't supposed to hit this point for a few more years." They both nodded slowly.

"Okay... I thought he wasn't a Beastialis though?"

"He's not. But the blood must've given a few more traits than we originally thought." They nodded again.

"Okay. That makes sense." I nodded then snapped my fingers.

"Oh, Cyborg."

"Yeah?" I pulled out a collar.

"Can you sync this to your systems?" He picked it up and cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?" I blushed.

"W-Well... this is where things get embarrassing and uncomfortable...." They both cocked their heads.

"Why?" I blushed more.

"Beastialis vixens don't hit puberty until after a reynard does."

"How does that work?" I blushed more.

"By being bitten after the reynard hits it." Their jaws dropped.

"So Beast Boy..." I nodded.

"Bit me... I need Cyborg to sync the collar to his systems for me."

"Why?"

"It's a shock collar. For me."

"No. I am not going to use it on you. That is inhumane." I made an indifferent face.

"It's normal on my planet. Don't worry it won't shock me and cause horrible permanent damage."

"Why do you need it?" I looked at them both like they were stupid.

"Oh I don't know guys. A vixen and a reynard live under the same roof and both of them are of mating age." They cocked their heads.

"What?" I face palmed.

"Do I need to put it bluntly?" They nodded. "This way I won't try and make babies with Beast Boy." They both blushed.

"Oh..." I nodded.

"Yeah, so sync it. And don't tell anyone else anything! I will kill you." They both nodded and Cyborg synced the collar and I put it on. It even matched my bracelet.

"So, how do I know I need to shock you?" I pointed at a new heart on his arms main screen.

"That is my lust level. It's okay if it fills pink, that just means I'm crushing. Once it begins to turn red, push the heart button. You'll literally see a shiver go up my spine." They both nodded.

"Okay, thanks for telling us Beast Girl." I nodded. "So does this mean you have a crush on Beast Boy?" I blushed.

"I guess so. I mean..." I blushed more. He is the only member in my personal leash. Mum said that usually that means that you have very strong affections for them, and they are usually the ones you marry, because they'll turn you to a vixen. So far it's true, and I really do like Beast boy.

"Okay, it's all pink. Watch it BG." I nodded and headed to the roof. A few minutes later and Beast Boy came up.

"Hey Shishi." I smiled at him, he didn't seem as happy though.

"Garfield? What's wrong?"

"The way I treated you. I know I was rotten to everyone else, but you. I actually hurt you." He looked at the bandage work on my shoulder. I sighed.

"I'd say don't worry about it, but you will anyways." He sighed and stared at his shoes.

"I'm trying to figure out why you aren't mad at me."

"Because I knew that you didn't mean it. You weren't in control of your actions." He sat down next to me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"For what?"

"For not being mad at me. For not attacking me. For making sure I was okay before I even knew what was going on." I smiled. "Though I doubt kneeling in the sewers was high on your 'most fun thing to do' list." I giggled.

"You're part of my personal leash Garfield. It's my job to take care of you, even if you don't know it." He chuckled and looked at me.

"Where'd you get the collar?" I looked down at it and shrugged.

"I bought it. I've always kind of wanted a collar, so here it is." He smiled.

"It looks good on you." We both blushed and I felt a shock.

"Thanks Garfield."

"No problem Shishi."


	12. Chapter 12

**Beast Girl's POV**

We were out trying to get Johnny Rancid, and minus the fact Beast Boy let him escape, we dealt with his robo dog at least. When we returned to the tower, the living room was trashed, and part of the couch was eaten.

"Are you serious! I just cleaned the place." I fell to my knees.

"We have to find what did this. I'll track down Johnny, the rest of you find what did this." And thus we headed around the tower. I sniffed the couch and went basset hound to try and find it.

"Can you trace the smell?" I shook my head.

"Sorry Cy. All I smelled was Beast Boy. He must sit on the couch more then I thought." We continued around the tower and as Raven and Cyborg checked most of the tower and Starfire and Beast Boy were doing whatever, I tried to follow the scent more.

"What am I missing?"After a few hours, I heard Cyborg scream. Yes scream. Like a girl. I headed to the garage and we found Cyborg and this giant.... worm?

"Titans!" We started attacking, until Starfire got in the way of Raven, trying to protect it.

"Please don't hurt Silkie." After a bit Robin had told Starfire to get rid of Silkie, who happened to have been Beast Boy's first.

We went to fight Johnny Rancid again and his new 'pet' a robotic T Rex. Then they got eaten by a giant moth, who happened to be Silkie. We fought the moth until finally it was pretty much a 'come love me' battle between Starfire and the moth's creator, Killer Moth.

In the end, Silkie blew up, only to then be found and realized that he just molted. Then Starfire and Silkie ate Silkie's..... molt. Which was gross.

A week later we had a run in with Mumbo. He was robbing a bank, with his magic tricks. We ended up getting sucked into his hat and Raven got separated from us.

"Where are we?" I looked around and shivered.

"I don't know. But this man is definitely a narcissist." We walked around until Starfire asked for a sign so we could find Raven. And then a sign started flashing that literally told us that Raven was going to be Mumbo's assistant for his 'big show'.

"That'll do." We went in and found Raven... as a rabbit. I had to hold back the laugh. Then we ran into Mumbo and after a small fight, Robin was turned into a monkey, Starfire a cat, Cyborg a bear with a tutu, and Beast Boy and I were turned into lamps.

I changed into a megaphone.

"Damn it Beast Boy! If you wouldn't have said anything we would've been changed to animals and been able to change back!" He turned into a phone and Cyborg picked him up.

"Sorry." Then after leaving and getting caught again, we were thrown into cages next to Raven.

"So he's gonna make us 'disappear' after making us all do stupid magic tricks with him?" One by one we were brought up and used, until Raven got an idea during the five minute break between the show and final trick.

We painted ourselves. And Mumbo and the audience thought we were gone, and when he opened Raven's cage, she kicked him in the face and we got out.

"Well that sucked!" I growled. "A lamp. A fucking lamp!" I glared at Beast Boy.

"I said I was sorry." I huffed and turned away. I moved my head to the side and felt something missing.

"Where's my collar!" I found it at Mumbo's feet. I walked over and picked it up. "If you did anything funny to this, I will hunt you down and burn your hat and your stupid wand. Got it!" He pretty damn near shrunk and I secured the collar on my neck.

Cyborg and I were headed to the Titans East headquarters in Steel City. We got to the tower after Cyborg's car changed to a hovercraft, it looked absolutely awful.

"Was this place hit by a tornado?" Cyborg shrugged as we continued in. We made it to the main room to the five members arguing.

"Hey!" They all stopped. A tall boy with black hair and a blue spandex fullbody swimsuit came over.

"Welcome to Titans East headquarters Cyborg. Who's this?"

"This is Beast Girl. She's new on our team. BG, this is Aqualad." I cocked my head.

"So I'm going to guess she has the same powers as Beast Boy?" I nodded. "Okay, let me finish introductions. The girl with the striped shirt and wings is Bumble Bee, the guy with the orange hair and quiver is Speedy." Two younger boys ran over and started speaking a mile a minute, in Spanish.

"Who are they?"

"Mas and Menos. They run real fast, only when touching, and they only speak Spanish." Cyborg tried some crappy Spanish, which was insulting.

We started fixing the tower up, when about seven things went wrong and started another fight between the new members.

"Enough!" Cyborg was sick of their crap, and then we got our first call. We headed out and after a fluke try from everyone, we finally worked together and beat the criminal.

"Yes!" I smiled and we headed back to the tower and finished up. It looked pretty good. Then Cyborg brought down disco lights.

"Robin wouldn't let me put them up in our tower." Then Cyborg got a call. It was Robin. "Hey BG, we're needed back at the Tower." I nodded and we were about to leave, when the members of Titans East asked Cyborg to be their leader. I frowned.

Then the tower closed down and we were attacked by Brother Blood, the H.I.V.E. Principle.... from what I've heard. We ended up getting split up and I destroyed some Cyborg clones. I made it to the main room and Cyborg was powered down. I plugged him in when the others came in.

After Cyborg woke up he got a call from Robin, telling him to hurry home.

"I am home Robin." I felt my heart break. I doubt the shock collar would work cross country. "Training at Oh 600 sharp!" I followed him out.

"Cyborg!"

"What is it BG?" I frowned.

"What am I supposed to do?" He cocked his head.

"About what?" I glared and pointed to my collar.

"This. First of all, I can't stay here. Second of all, you can't send me a shock if you're on the other side of the country."

"I'm sorry BG. You're gonna have to work it out on your own." I frowned and once I got to the room I was staying in, I called the tower. Beast Boy picked up.

"Hey Beast Girl, what's up?" I frowned.

"Hey Beast Boy. Can I talk to Robin... in private. It's really important." He nodded and left, and soon Robin was on the screen.

"What is it Beast Girl?" I frowned.

"What am I going to do Robin? I can't stay here, and Cyborg can't control my collar from this far away. And he doesn't even give a damn!" Robin shrugged.

"I don't know Beast Girl." I frowned and hung up. I had a bad feeling.


	13. Chapter 13

**Beast Girl's POV**

The next day at training practice everyone could tell I was upset.

"What's her problem?"

"She's missing her little boyfriend." I growled and threw one of the punching bags at Cyborg.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's part of my personal leash and I'm not there to protect him because some asshole thought it was a good idea to grow a superiority complex and make it so that I can't go home." I marched out of the room. At lunch everything got worse. Why? We were attacked. By the Titans East. They were brainwashed. They captured Cyborg and I and Brother Blood came forward, removed his hood and he had decked himself out in Cyborg's equipment.

Soon we were partially rescued by the original team, and then got locked up. I freaked.

"Beast Boy!" I lunged at him. "I've missed you so much." I let go of him and blushed.

"Now that the sappy stuff is over, let's go." We broke out, found out Cyborg can't see in ultraviolet light, and got to the room where Brother Blood was about to make the Titans East like Cyborg as well. After Brother Blood took Cyborg away, we got our asses handed to us and were then floating in a circle around Brother Blood and Cyborg.

Needless to say that after some really weird shit, Cyborg won. Mas and Menos started hitting on Starfire, then fighting with each other.

"Idiots." I face palmed. Then Cyborg announced he was coming back to Jump City and that the Titans East only need to listen to their real leader, Bumblebee.

I ended up hitching a ride home on the T-Sub, because I wanted to know how Beast Boy drove, and I regretted it.

A week after we got home, Control Freak pulled us in the TV. After using Beast Boy's television knowledge, we won and Control Freak was back in jail.

"You'd think they'd find a way to keep them in by now. Maybe a maximum security prison out in the middle of the ocean. Destroy their weapons and seal their powers. You've run into some of these people multiple times for crying out loud!" The other Titans agreed.

A few weeks after that we lost Cyborg a thousand years into the past, got him back. I growled. I was getting heavily shocked at the moment.

"Calm down BG." I glared at Cyborg. My levels had been spiking. And outside our living room window, was Dr. Light trying to steal energy. We went over and Raven grew and had these shadowy tentacle like things coming from under her cloak.

"I would like to go to jail please." I sighed. So simple. Raven hurried home and once we got home from getting donuts, Beast Boy went snooping and found out that it was Raven's birthday the next day. So the next day we started setting up a surprise party for Raven, and she was not happy.

"Come on Raven it's your birthday." And Raven destroyed everything we did. I sighed.

"No one thought of asking her if it's okay." Robin went after Raven while I sassed Beast Boy about snooping.

After a bit the alarm went off and we headed out. And when we got there, there was Slade. I found out after my first encounter that it wasn't really Slade, but a really shitty copy cat, which made sense.

Needless to say everyone was pissed, especially Robin and Beast Boy.

"Terra took you down. Way down!" I growled slightly. I'm glad I never met her, or there would have been issues. I was knocked out of my thoughts when Slade attacked Raven. Raven obviously dodged, but he kept attacking. And from what I've gathered, his flamethrower attack was new.

The fight continued, and needless to say, we did nothing to him. We nearly escaped the equipment Slade broke and sent to crush us. But we did. And when we got home, we put Raven's party back together, and she accepted it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Beast Girl's POV**

After a while a few more things happened. First, Robin went on a trip. Second, Beast Boy wanted a moped, got a job, got the moped, fought evil alien tofu, and totaled it. I sighed.

"Seriously? It had to be tofu?" Then we helped some guy named Troq Val-for, who hated Starfire.

We spent all day watching the security footage of the factory where Slade had returned to see if we missed anything. And, of course, Beast Boy and I were bored out of our minds and of course my mind would wander and Cyborg would give me a shock.

Robin went to check on Raven when Starfire called them to the main room to tell us something from her planet, which ended up meaning nothing because of some misplaced tofu, thanks to Beast Boy.

The alarm went off and of course it was Slade, at a demolition site. After losing, we made it to the old town library. Beast Boy then kicked, revealing the Mark of Scath, the sign that was also on Slade's forehead.

We went in and Raven was very uneasy. I watched her as the mark appeared on her forehead and opened a secret passageway. No one else seemed to notice, so I kept my mouth shut. We headed down the stairs to this chamber, and once Raven walked through the door the room became covered in red markings and these images came and started to speak.

I took a glance at Raven, and she had similar markings on her clothing and body. I put two and two together and decided that Raven had something to do with this, but she really wished she didn't.

After Robin came back from trying to get Raven, we continued into the chamber and found a long spiral staircase, the length of which we found by Beast Boy spitting.

"That was gross. We could have turned into bats and used echolocation." I began to get this bad feeling. Correction, I've had this feeling ever since my first real encounter with Slade, and it only got worse as we went further down.

The images from earlier appeared and began to attack us. Only thing is, that it was a one way system, meaning they could hit us, but we couldn't even touch them.

After Cyborg destroyed part of the stairs we jumped, found the next passageway, and met with a fork in the road. One had the mark, so we followed it. And met another fork.

"No mark." Beast Boy said to Robin.

"Choose one." I sighed as Beast Boy used Eeny Meeny Miny Moe, and chose the wrong one. Robin then chose one and a stone wall fell at the entrance.

"Where are we?" We continued into the inner chamber, where there was a stone hand with a light, and statues that looked like Raven. My assumptions were right.

We then had to fight Slade, and after he kicked our asses around a bit, Raven came and saved us, thrashing Slade around. The gem we planned on destroying, was Raven. Slade left and we returned home.

Once there, Raven told us the prophecy. I growled. Raven was part of my leash, and I would do anything to help her if I could.

After a bad space trip, a run in with Billy Numerous and an old hag named Mother May-Eye, I was walking around the tower bored. Then the bad feelings I had been having came back. Not good.

When I went to the main room, Raven had attempted at making us pancakes. Yup, something was up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Beast Girl's POV**

Needless to say, the pancakes were inedible, and the only one who could eat them was Starfire. Raven then asked if we wanted to hang out. It's the end of the world isn't it? Everyone was thoroughly shocked.

I was happy we had to go kick Plasmus' ass. Only Raven was acting off the entire time. I couldn't help but laugh when Beast Boy got sneezed on.

We then went out for pizza and the other five were debating on who got the last slice, which wasn't really a debate or argument, because it went to Starfire. We went on a walk and Raven agreed to Stank Ball and painting toenails with Starfire. Something happened to the sun and Raven started acting weirder. And I froze.

"The end of the world." I sank to my knees.

"I hate being right." And then Raven started crying and I automatically went right to her side. We went back to the tower and brought Raven to the special room we had designed for today. She tried to get us to leave her be and save ourselves, but we refused.

"I'll be in the room with you while the others wait up there." The others left and I sat on the floor, while Raven started meditating. I had a VERY bad feeling now. Raven started to freak out.

"We've got company." Was the message I got from Cyborg, though I had to stay with Raven, in case whatever was coming got past the others.

I suddenly felt this surge in my body. Beast Boy had changed into the Werebeast. Damn it. I needed a serious shock right now. I reached for my collar and pushed a button on the side, not taking my eye's off Raven.

Then the lights went out. I changed into a cat and continued to watch her. She still wasn't doing well. The lights came back on and she was laying on the floor. I changed back and hurried over to her.

"Raven." I whispered. "Don't worry Raven. We will keep you safe. You won't destroy everything. I have faith that you can fight your father's control." She sat up. "Raven."

"Sorry Shishi." She used her incantation to leave the room and I ran after her.

"Stop!" She was outside. I hurried out and saw her give herself up. I felt tears. I had one job, and I failed. The other's tried to tell her to go back to the room, but I knew there was no point. She then hit us all with an incantation and I passed out.

When I woke up; Slade, his army, and Raven were gone. Robin and the others glared at me.

"What happened Beast Girl?" Robin snapped. I just stayed on the ground and began to cry.

"She used her incantation to leave the room. I didn't even have the chance to talk her out of it." I couldn't get the fact she called me Shishi out of my head.

"You should have tried harder!"

"How can I try harder when as soon as she gets up from her talk with the lord of all evil the only thing I have time to say is her fucking name!" I burst into more tears as Beast Boy came over and hugged me.

"You tried Beast Girl... You tried."

"It's never too late to help Raven. Let's go." We headed back to the old library where the chamber from before was. We defeated a few of the fire army, before being engulfed, then got saved by Raven. Then there was a back and forth between Robin and Raven of 'It's going to happen' and 'You can change it'.

"As my friends, you have to let me go." Raven put up a barrier to keep us from interfering. Damn it. Raven began the end of the world. I clung onto Beast Boy's arm. The barrier fell and Trigon arose.

The world was destroyed. I awoke though. I figured it must have been Raven. I saw said bird and followed it to the top of a tower, where Robin was just saved. We found that we had some of Raven's powers and went to defeat Trigon, only to be sent right back to the chamber.

"Damn it!" Then Slade appeared and told us that he wasn't here to fight, but get Raven for his own personal reasons. Robin went with him while Slade gave Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and I the Ring of Azur.

We went to distract Trigon, only to end up getting in a fight with our dark sides. And mine pissed me off.

" _You will never live up to your parents expectations. And it doesn't matter if you're in love with Beast Boy, his heart is someone else's._ " I glared.

 _"That doesn't mean a damn thing!_ " I lunged as a cheetah as she changed into a lioness.

" _Oh, it means everything. Think of it. How could you fill his heart if it's someone else's. And what's better is that you may have become a vixen, but you will always be treated like a kit._ " I growled. " _And let's not forget who let Raven go."_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Why? Because the truth hurts?"_

_"No! Because I know that you can't do anything to me. We share a body even if you have been temporarily removed. You kill me, you kill yourself._ "

" _Wanna bet?_ " She hit me and I slid near the edge of the little rock we were on and she came over to me. " _Looks like things are about to get a little hot._ " I managed to roll away.

" _Anything else you want to remind me of? I know what my feelings are. I know what bugs me."_

 _"I also know your weakness._ " She looked over at Beast Boy and his darker half.

" _You wouldn't interrupt someone else's fight."_

" _Yes, because watching your love destroy himself is so much better. Listening to him cry because of his poor poor Terra. What would he see in you? If you think about it, you've made stuff harder on him."_

 _"Quick question. If I love Beast Boy, do you love his darker half?_ " I seemed to catch her off guard and tackled her to the ground. " _Instead of fighting like animals. Why not try using that physical fighting I was taught by the Titans. It'd be a nicer challenge."_

_"If you want to lose faster, sure. We all know you can't fight alone. Your emotions control everything you do."_

_"So, are you going to answer my question?"_

_"And what was that?"_

_"Do you like Garfield's darker half?"_ I saw her freeze for a second. " _So you do. So saying that he'll never love me, means that his darker half will never love you!_ " I hit my dark half to the side. _"That means that you will never live up to our parents expectations. And you will never be loved either._ "

"Shut up!"

"So we're gonna speak English now? Fine by me."


	16. Chapter 16

**Beast Girl's POV**

I ended up getting kicked over to the other's and Starfire's darker half went and told Trigon where Robin was, but he already knew.

"You mean I've been fighting with myself about my fucking feelings for nothing? You have got to be shitting me!" I fell to the ground, grabbed the dirt, and growled. "Well, back to beating myself up." I turned to Beast Boy's darker half. "So... did you know that my darker half-" She kicked me away.

"Shut up." I looked at her and smiled.

"I don't care right now if my feelings get out. But you do. Why is that?" She kicked me again and I landed on top of Beast Boy. That's when we got the smart idea to fight each other's dark halves.

Starfire took Cyborg’s, Beast Boy took Starfire's, while Cyborg took Beast Boy's.

"Thanks for leaving me hanging guys." Mine came over.

"See, they want to see you destroyed. They'd be happier if you never came here." I sighed.

"Yes, and then you would have never met Beast Boy." I smirked as she got embarrassed. "What's this? Table's flipped?" I just grabbed her and threw her under the rock Beast Boy just pushed to fall on Starfire's darker half. Then it returned to me.

"So, I just totally beat myself, by flipping the tables on myself."

"Nice work BG." I sighed.

"Too bad everything I said got to me still." I looked at Beast Boy for a split second, but Cyborg understood the entire conversation that I had. Then Trigon came over.

"Um, he's coming over here." I sighed. No shit. We were then chased by Trigon's flame army. And damn we did good at running.

"Anyone think we may be to good at running away as superheros?" I asked.

"It's the end of the world what do you expect?" Cyborg said.

"I don't know. To be truthful I thought the end of the planet was going to be worse. Hell, I don't know why we don't just head to my planet."

"Beast Girl!"

"I was kidding." And at the moment, we got hit and sent to the ground. "I'd ask how today can get worse, but I don't think the end of the world can get worse." Then we were saved by Robin. And he had a small child Raven in white.

However, she couldn't use her powers, and the ring was destroyed. And of course Trigon came over to destroy us. He picked us up and out of fucking no where's, Slade. That's right, Slade came and cut Trigon with a scythe with blades on both ends.

"We just got saved by Slade... yup. Definitely the end of the world." And then we attacked full force. We were doing great. Then Slade threw his scythe and we all started sucking again. We got hit by these red energy beams coming from Trigon's eyes, and I passed out.

When I came to, Raven was back to normal, minus the long hair and white clothing. And totally kicked Trigon's ass. And as Trigon went, the world returned to normal. Raven hugged Robin, and Beast Boy hugged Raven, which made her go from sort of happy to normal.

And what do we get as a reward for saving the universe? Why, Cyborg's french toast of course. Which is totally worth it!


	17. Chapter 17

**Beast Girl's POV**

I had just gotten a message from my parents demanding my return to Beastis. But not just that, but for the Titans to accompany me. I walked into the living room where everyone had just finished making a mess.

"Oh my gosh. You guys trash this place quickly." They all looked at me. I sighed deeply. "I got a message from my parents."

"About what?"

"I need to return to Beastis immediately."

"What, why?!" Beast Boy looked slightly worried.

"I don't know. But if they invited you all as well, it can't be anything bad." They all nodded. "We may be gone for a while, so make sure you are well prepared."

"When are we leaving?" Robin asked.

"As soon as we are able." They all nodded and went to get ready. I went to my room and changed into my princess attire. It felt weird putting it back on after so long. I met everyone down in the garage. We had fixed my ship since I crashed, and it looked good as new.

"We're ready when you are Beast Girl." I nodded.

"Try and keep up." I got into my ship as they got into their T-sub that was decked for space travel. The trip was quick and we were met in the outer orbit by some guard ships.

_"Who goes?"_

_"Princess Shishi and the Teen Titans. We got a message to return from my parents."_

_"This way your highness."_ We were lead to the summer jungle area. I got off and was welcomed by many of the Beastialis on the planet. The other's came out and were welcomed just as warmly.

"Her highness has formed her own leash."

"But who is that Beastialis with her?"

"I don't think he's a Beastialis. I believe he is an Earthling."

"She has a vixen collar on."

"But what does that mean? Who would have bitten her?" I growled.

"I can hear all of you! If you want to be a little less noticable, try Beastialic." They stopped whispering and made way for my parents, who were beelining towards me, very unhappy.

_"Shishi!"_

_"Mother. Father."_ My father turned into a raptor. The other Titans got into fighting stances.

"Calm down guys. It's not as bad as you may think." He got to me, turned into an elephant, and pushed me over with his trunk. I landed on my butt as my mother stood next to me.

"Shishi. You were to communicate us as soon as it happened."

"Sorry mom. A lot happened and I forgot." She hugged me then looked to Beast Boy.

"He did it right?" I nodded and my father bee lined to Beast Boy.

"Do you know why you're here?" Beast Boy shook his head. My father smiled. "That makes this even better. Beastel!" Out came Beastel.

"Your majesty?"

"Please show our guests to the rooms they will be staying in. Without any disrespect." Beastel nodded, but it was obvious he didn't want to show Beast Boy anywheres. I was brought to my room.

"Shishi." I turned to my door. It was my mother.

"Yes mother?"

"You know why you are here right?" I nodded.

"Mine and Beast Boy's coming of age celebration. Right?" She nodded.

"Go wash up." I nodded again and went. We had a public bath in the village, and a 'private' one in the castle. It was an open bath where everyone who lived in the castle went to bathe. So it was usually my parents and myself. I walked into the bath right as Beast Boy was coming out. Meaning he was naked. I felt my levels skyrocket, and no matter how many shocks I got, I didn't calm down.

"S-Shishi!" Yeah, Beast Boy just noticed. He covered himself. "W-What are you doing?!"

"I-It's an open bath for those who live in the castle. I didn't know anyone was bathing yet. Excuse me." I left and went straight to the dining hall. Cyborg came in with Robin.

"Yo BG. What's going on? I'm pushing the button but the red isn't going down."

"I-I walked in on Beast Boy as he was exiting the bath..." They're jaws dropped. "And he didn't have a towel..." They're jaws dropped farther.

"So... what does that mean?"

"The shock collar isn't going to help much right now."

"Shock collar?" It was Beast Boy. "That things a shock collar? And Cy's been controlling it?" Shit!

"D-Don't worry about it Beast Boy."

"What? Are you crazy?" He came over to me. "I won't let one of my friends hurt themselves." He took the collar off and threw it to the side. Then my parents, Raven, and Starfire walked in. They saw the collar on the floor.

"Oh no." My parents, Cyborg, and Robin all said at the same time. Before anyone else had time to respond, I had tackled Beast Boy to the ground.

"B-Beast Girl?" I was nipping at his neck and grinding into him.

 _"Let's mate. Please?"_ My parents didn't do anything. Instead they shook their heads.

"Beast Girl. I don't understand you. And what are you doing?" I nuzzled into his neck and pressed against him.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to seduce you."

"What?!" I picked my face up a bit and looked him it the eyes.

"Mate me?" He blushed.

"W-What?! No." I pouted and stood, then headed to my room.

**Beast Boy's POV**

What just happened? Beast Girl was all over me. And she wanted me to mate her? What's going on!?

"What just happened?" Beast Girl's parents sighed.

"Come with us." We followed them to this huge room filled with chairs.

"What is this place?"

"It's our sitting room."

"You need a room just for sitting." No one responded. We sat on a couch in front of two large chairs and a bean bag.

"What has Shishi told you about us?" I shrugged.

"She told us everything I think." Her mother cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? You seemed very confused on the reason she had a shock collar and was all over you when you took it off." I was about to respond, but had nothing.

"She told Cyborg and I about it." I turned to Robin.

"Dude! Why'd she tell you guys and not me?"

"She wanted us to keep it secret. It happened right after the first time you turned into the Werebeast." I frowned.

"Oh. So what?" Beast Girl's mom cleared her throat.

"It seems you still have a lot to learn about the people whose blood runs through you veins." I crossed my arms and scowled. "Well, did you know that you hit puberty Beast Boy?" My jaw dropped.

"What? How could I hit puberty and not know it!"

"So you didn't realize that you had." I pouted. "I see. Well, that Werebeast form is a sign of reynard maturity."

"What? So all guys on your planet turn into mindless monsters?" Beast Girl's dad glared.

"No. What are you talking about?"

"BG thinks that a chemical that covered BB may have sped up the process and changed his personality so it did a complete 180."

"I see." Beast Girl's father nodded.

"So wait. That thing made me hit puberty?" Beast Girl's parents nodded. "Dude." I frowned.

"Did you bite her after you first changed into the Werebeast?" I clenched my fists.

"He did." Robin said.

"Dude! Don't tell her parents! I didn't mean to hurt her..."

"You didn't hurt her. You made her become a vixen."

"What?"

"When a matured reynard bites an immature vixen, the vixen matures."

"So I made Beast Girl..." They nodded. My mouth gaped open. That's weird.

"And that collar she had on is normal for your people, right?" They nodded again.

"Normal? Shock collars are normal!" I looked at the collar in Cyborg's hand.

"Yes. Though the ones we use are called lust collars. They give vixens shocks when they become lustful. By the looks of things, Shishi had Cyborg sync it to himself so that he can control the shocks."

"So why have you been shocking her?"

"She told me to! She said it was to keep her from jumping you like she just did." I growled.

"Cyborg, how are her levels?" He looked at Beast Girl's dad and held up the collar.

"I don't know. She's not wearing it."

"Let's continue. On your planet, boys are viewed as huge perverts that would jump a girl at any chance. Here, it's the mature vixens, but only toward the reynard who bit them."

"So... what?" They were about to speak when the door opened. We began to turn.

"Robin, Cyborg, you turn and so help me as her father I will savagely beat you." They snapped forward. As curious as I was, I didn't feel like getting in a fight with the king of Beastis. I sat there staring forward until I felt someone wrap their arms around me and something soft on the back of my head.

"Hello Beast Boy." It was Beast Girl. And she was naked. "Please mate me?" I shivered.

"W-What do I do?" I looked to her mother.

"Tell her no. Be firm. Tell her you will not mate her." I nodded and turned to Beast Girl.

**Beast Girl's POV**

Beast Boy turned to me with angry eyes.

"Beast Girl stop it. I won't mate with you, I don't want to mate with you, and I will never mate with you! So stop! This is stupid!" I felt my heart shatter. Tears began to fall. I knew it. I knew he didn't feel the same.

" _I was in love with you Beast Boy... but I should've known you'd never feel the same."_ I grabbed my collar from Cyborg and put it on. I then headed to my room. Once I opened the door I threw myself onto my bed and balled my eyes out.

**Beast Boy's POV**

Everyone was glaring at me.

"What?"

"You weren't supposed to make her cry."

"You said be firm."

"I did say firm. But that was harsh and cruel." I sighed. Now I felt worse. Then Starfire was in my face.

"You are a Clorbag Varblerneilk!" She hasn't called me that in a while. "How dare you do such a thing to her! Shishi said that she had feelings of love towards you!" I froze. Oh...

"I-I didn't know. It's not she flat out told me."

"She said it before she left." Starfire had small green flames coming from her eyes.

"I didn't hear it."

"She said it in Beastialic." Beast Girl's father said. I frowned.

"Go apologize to Shishi right now or I will never forgive you!" I nodded and headed for Beast Girl's room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Beast Girl's POV**

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in..." I was still crying. The door opened, then closed, then the bed sunk next to me.

"Shishi." It was Beast Boy.

"What do you want Garfield?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Because Starfire told you to right?"

"Well she's part of it. I also felt bad for making you cry." I didn't turn to look at him. "She told me what you said before you left."

"Which was?"

"That you loved me." I growled.

"And THAT is why she isn't part of my personal leash." I felt Beast Boy put a hand on my shoulder.

"Shishi-"

"Don't. I don't want to hear it."

"You don't even know what I was going to say." I sat up and glared.

"Wanna bet? 'Shishi I'm sorry but I'm still in love with Terra and we're trying to bring her back." He frowned. Beast Boy scooted closer to me, wrapped one arm around my waist, the other behind my head, and gently pushed his lips onto mine. And I melted. Just melted. But I couldn't believe it was real.

"Shishi, I love you too. I'm just not ready to mate."

"And you think I am? I don't want to mate you like an animal. I want to love you like a 'human'" He blushed as I gently kissed his lips. And when he kissed back I knew that he meant it.

"Shishi."

"Yeah Garfield?"

"Can we keep it a secret from the others?" I nodded.

"Playing with people's heads is always fun." He nodded.

"Um, Shishi."

"Yeah?"

"Can you put some clothes on?" He was blushing. I looked down. I was still naked.

"No problem." I got dressed and we headed to the dining hall.

"Everything fixed?" My mom asked. We nodded and ate. "Tomorrow is going to be the coming of age celebration for Shishi and you, Beast Boy."

"Really?" My parents nodded. The next day Beast Boy and I were woken up earlier than Beast Boy wanted to be and brought to the bath.

"Why did we wake up so early? Just to take a bath?" I sighed.

"Well Garfield. It is custom for the reynard and the vixen he made come of age to bathe together. There's a deeper meaning behind it. Usually the one to turn a vixen is part of the vixen's personal leash and ends up being the one she marries."

"So it's a wedding?!" I shook my head.

"No. It's a coming of age celebration. It's just recognition of two more mature Beastialis. Don't worry about it."

"What about your collar?"

"It's waterproof if you're worried about being shocked, and changes size to fit the animals I changed to. If you're worried about my levels, they'll be calm for a while."

"How long is a while?" I blushed.

"If we do get married, it'll be till our wedding night." Beast Boy blushed.

"Okay..."

"I'm still going to to get shocked don't get me wrong. It just won't be as bad if I see you naked or if you take the collar off again." He nodded and as soon as the bath was over we were taken to different rooms to finish getting ready.

At noon we were on the celebration platform in front of all the Beastialis on the planet.

"I, King Inu, present to you my daughter, Shishi. A new vixen."

"And I, Queen Neko, present to you the reynard who changed her. Beast Boy." They repeated the lines in Beastialic. Then there was the party where Beast Boy and I danced after my parents.

"This party's kind of... boring." I nodded.

"The biggest thing is the announcement and the dances of the king, queen, and new reynard and vixen. Then everyone else pigs out. We can leave at 9 to head back to Earth, after I get permission again."

"Do I have to ask for permission?" I shook my head.

"Only I do. Now excuse me." I headed to my parents. "Mother, Father. I ask permission to finish my journey." I bowed low.

"Permission granted to you and your leash."

"Thank you." I headed over to Robin and the others.

"We can leave at 9 unless you'd like to stay another night."

"The sooner we get back the better." I nodded and informed the others. At 8:30 we packed and got our ships ready. A few of my friends said goodbye to me, as did my parents, and we headed home.


	19. Chapter 19

**Beast Girl's POV**

Beast Boy was in the middle of presenting us with his newest invention, the Tuborkel, because someone in the world would want to play their tuba while in the bath tub. Then we had an intruder break in and it ended up being for Beast Boy. After scanning him we got a message from his old team leader, Mento. So we headed for the Amazon jungle. Apparently, it was the Brotherhood of Evil.

The T-sub turned aircraft was a little cramped in Beast Boy's cockpit. Though I made it a little easier by turning into a mouse and sitting on his head. We landed and found a crashed Doom Patrol ship. And we began the search. Beast Boy was highly annoyed, and I understood why. The Doom Patrol was his family at one time. He told me about it a few times, though he never told the others.

My thoughts were interrupted by Beast Boy's yell. We got to him and there in a tree was an orange robot with a sign that said 'Trespassers beware'.

"Robot Man wake up." I frowned. Was he deactivated? Either way, Cyborg fixed him. As soon as he was back to normal, he made a mad dash and when we caught up with him, he told us about an ambush that happened.

"How long have I been shut down?"

"5 months." And then there was a freak out, and an insult on our age.

"And who's this? She looks a lot like you." Robot Man said, turning to me.

"She's a Beastialis." Then more conversation until something started tearing down the jungle near us and Robot Man went barreling in. And then we started taking orders from Beast Boy and went and Robot Man ended up destroying the machine.

We winded up learning that the thing that we had destroyed earlier was one of many and we decided to follow one, with the theory that it would lead us to The Brain. We made it to this dam looking thing and managed to break in and son of a bitch it was a brain standing next to a giant gorilla.

"Seriously? This looks fun." We got started fighting and freed the rest of the Doom Patrol members and when Beast Boy got hit by The Brain's gorilla, I got mad. I was about to go after them when we got stuck in a force field. Beast Boy woke up on the outside of it, and instead of listening to Mento, saved us. Mento was pissed while everyone else was happy.

"The most devastating power in the cosmos is in the hands of a madman, because you couldn't follow orders." I growled and stood between him and Beast Boy.

"Listen up shit for brains. I will not stand here and let you put all the blame on him. He didn't know that, the only one who did was you, and you didn't relay that important information."

"He still disobeyed orders."

"And acted on his personal instinct. You sound just like Robin did on my first assignment. Does every male that runs a team have a superiority complex?"

"Beast Girl, calm down." Beast Boy said.

"Not this time." I glared at Mento. "I think it's time you showed a little appreciation to the guy who saved your worthless life twice!"

"I will not show anything but disappointment to someone who can't follow orders." I growled lower. I changed into a tiger and got into a pouncing position.

"Beast Girl, calm down!" Beast Boy was standing next to me. The look in his eyes said 'thanks' but I knew that these guys were important to him so I changed back.

"You better be happy he is part of my personal leash or you'd be missing a few limbs." I turned away as they left. Unfortunately they didn't go far and we ended up setting up camp as it began to rain and the Doom Patrol stayed with us. We were still on the mission and I wish we weren't. I wanted nothing to do with that asshole.

"There." They had set up a computer and hacked into a satellite to find where the Brotherhood of Evil's base of operations was. I sighed.

"Beast Girl, you okay?" I was slightly shocked that Raven asked me this.

"No. I don't' want anything to do with HIM." I sent a death glare at Mento's back. The Doom Patrol where leaving, on foot. And then Mento held a mask out to Beast Boy.

"If Beast Boy goes, we go too." And then it was a 'no you're not' thing and Cyborg and Robot Man got into it a little bit. Then everyone got into it. My eyes twitched every time I heard something negative about Beast Boy.

"I said I'll go!" I stared at Beast Boy. Please tell me he didn't mean just him. He put the mask on and my heart just broke. I couldn't just leave him! Forget being his girlfriend, but as leash leader I had to be there to protect him.

"Doom Patrol, move out." I grabbed Mento's arm. "Let go of me."

"If he gets hurt, or you leave him behind for any reason, I will hunt you down, and I will kill you and everything you hold dear. Am I understood?" We glared at each other. I let go of him and he just walked away. I turned to Beast Boy. My eyes softened as I wished I could've ripped that fucking mask off.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be fine."

"You better be."And away he went. I felt like he was abandoning us. He wasn't, but it felt like it. Robin thought of a plan to follow and I was all for it. We tried calling Beast Boy later the next day, but it was cut off. I growled. Mento was going to have a T-Rex foot three miles up his ass!

We found Robotman, Negative Man, and Elastic Girl and helped them out. I growled very low.

"That bastard."

"Don't talk about Mento that way."

"He made Beast Boy leave you behind! It's not like him!"

"We told him too." I growled. And turned.

"If you guys didn't mean so much to him I'd send you all to the hospital." We continued and made it into The Brain's headquarters and seemed to get there right when Mento needed us. And Mento accepted our help. I smirked as I transformed into a cheetah and ran over to help Beast Boy. We made it up to the main controls and I waited for him to give me orders.

Unfortunately, I got knocked out. When I woke up, I was next to Beast Boy in Elastic Girl's hands.

Brain targeted Jump City and then Robin and Mento ordered their respective teams to go. Beast Boy managed to get next to Brain and changed the coordinates, to the stronghold we were currently in no less. We made it out in time and got to watch the black hole destroy the stronghold and disappear.

Back in the rainforest we fixed the Doom Patrol ship and did our goodbyes.

"We're all very proud of you Garfield. Take care." I walked up to Mento.

"I never got your name."

"Beast Girl. And I would like to tell you that next time." I smiled. "I won't hesitate to kick your ass if you go superiority complex on us." He smiled and then they left.

"Garfield?" Cyborg said

"Oh I'm gonna get a lot of mileage out of this one." I walked over next to Beast Boy.

"Nope. I'm the only one allowed to call him Garfield thank you very much."

"And who decided that?" I smiled as I put my hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"We did the day I joined the team. I call him Garfield, he calls me Shishi. It was our thing and I'd like it to stay our thing." He blushed as I smiled wider. "What is it Garfield?" I poked his cheek.

"Shishi, stop it."

"Am I embarrassing you?"

"No." I got in his face.

"Really now."

"Did I miss something? I know she forgave him for flipping out on her but this is a little much." Cyborg said. I turned to the others.

"Shishi..." I turned back to Beast Boy and he kissed me. I was shocked for a minute when I kissed back. "Thanks for worrying about me." I smiled.

"No problem Garfield." The other Titans jaws dropped.

"When did you two get together?" Robin asked as he sort of pointed.

"There's a reason I forgave him so quickly." I giggled. I was happy, but a bad feeling was beginning to grow.


	20. Chapter 20

**Beast Girl's POV**

I was told to research the other titans from the main database. They were under attack and Robin and the others wanted me to be up to date. So far Wildebeest and Hotspot were attacked and we had to leave the tower to go get everyone else, and left it to the Titans East.

We made it up North and it was chilly, everyone was completely bundled and I was tempted to turn into a penguin. We split up to search, and Raven found some villagers. One of the villagers looked at Starfire weird because she wasn't bundled and of course skin was showing everywhere, so she was given a hat. I faced palmed slightly. Then we saw a red glow from behind us. We headed back to the ship and Beast Boy was shivering.

"Can I borrow that?" Starfire handed him the hat, and then he asked if it was fake fur. I sighed as I got into his cockpit and turned into a ferret and wrapped around him like a scarf.

"Thanks Beast Girl." I nodded as we headed for the light. A snow storm started up and we got hit by something. We got out and Beast Boy and I turned into polar bears. We were being attacked by who I guessed was the outcast that the old man from the village told Robin. Raven shielded us with one of her incantations.

"You know, you could've done that when we landed." I sighed. And then the guy broke the incantation.

"That can happen?" Cyborg's scanners started working and we found out that the guy is radioactive, and of course Starfire gets in the way when he attacks again, and isn't affected. And of course she goes after him, without anyone else. We ended up having to find shelter because the storm was getting worse and the temperatures were dropping.

"I'm worried."

"We all are." After a while we just headed out to a high radiation source that Cyborg picked up and ignored Beast Boy's complaints of wanting to stay with the ship.

We found a radioactive pond and followed the stream that was running into it. At its mouth we found an old building and everyone was froze.... including me. And when the door opened we found Starfire.

"My friends!" She hugged us all and we entered the guys place. His name was Redstar and he told us his story.

In short, he was a soldier that was experimented on and became what he is, a radioactive man who releases tons of radiation. He then showed us a room that had containers that held his powers in order to keep everyone safe.

He was a very kind person and that made me happy. Then the thing that attacked us earlier broke through the fucking wall! And of course Beast Boy and I are completely useless! Then Starfire got Redstar to help us and he started to kick the things ass! Until his 'power' kicked in and he had to stop. And he ran to a room that bled his powers.

And the creature absorbed some of the containers and got bigger. Great. It then broke out and ran away. Probably to do more destruction. Then Redstar was shown the leak in his confinement, and Robin informed him that the thing, was from him.

Redstar joined up with us, and we got to use snowmobiles! I was very excited. Before we headed out, Robin gave Redstar a communicator. I sighed and hugged onto Beast Boy since I refused to drive one if Beast Boy was, hurting his feelings slightly, but was easily cheered up by me sharing his.

Too bad I automatically regretted my decision of riding with him as he didn't know how to work it and turned on the rocket on the back and sent us up. We made it though, and I was sure to make sure that Beast Boy NEVER drove again.

We made it to the village because the thing was, of course, attacking it. The thing was headed to the power plant. The villagers weren't happy with Redstar, and Starfire got very defensive of him.

And we were after the thing again. We got hit of course and I couldn't help but wonder what Beast Boy and I were going to do to help. No animal has anything long distance. It's always in your face, physical, teeth, claws, and horns.

I turned my head to see the rest of the fight, and Redstar had shoved his fist into the thing and overloaded it, making it go BOOM! Then Starfire took him into space and he released a TON of radiation. I frowned.

"So Robin, do you randomly carry tons of extra communicators or what?" Everyone looked at me. "What? There have been a lot of other teenage heroes made into honorary titans. And you've had the communicator on you when you give it to them right?" I just threw my hands up.

We continued up to stop Doctor Light and ended up falling through the ice into a place that was filled with dinos. We ran into some and Beast Boy and I transformed to speak with them. And they wanted to eat us. So we fought back... yeah. Then two people came and helped us out. The caveman looking guy was Gnarrk, when the girl with the pink hair was Kole.

"We're the Teen Titans." And then Robin did introductions. And Cyborg of course freaked Gnarrk out. And then we were invited to dinner and I was thrilled. And Cyborg was making an ass of himself. Not only by trying to hit on Kole, but by his sexist comment.

"Let me remind you Cyborg that you may be able to bench press a bus, but Starfire could bench press a building." He sighed as we continued to Gnarrk and Kole's home.

And Cyborg continued being an ass while I just sighed and shook my head. Dumbass. And I had a bad feeling about Cyborg and Gnarrk. Though the food was great. And then Beast Boy made a bet on Cyborg, trying to make an eating contest.

"I bet on Gnarrk then." I smiled. And then Cyborg won.

"Ha! Pay up Beast Girl." I smirked.

"I will when we get home babe." He blushed and sat down. And then Gnarrk ran off, being upset. Kole went after him while we began to look for Dr. Light. We saw some flashes of light and followed them, only to find that Dr. Light had kidnapped Kole. I growled.

"Does everything have to go wrong? Can't something go right?" I huffed and walked over to the wall Dr. Light had left. "I told you we needed to make a maximum security prison in the middle of the ocean. This is your guys what, fourth time dealing with him, my second?" They all sighed as we followed Gnarrk through the jungle to find Kole.

We got stuck in a tar pit, in which Gnarrk face palmed. And I wouldn't have gotten stuck if Beast Boy hadn't grabbed onto me. We continued and ended up back on the surface.

Dr. Light was using Kole and Cyborg managed to get Gnarrk out from underground. And when we got to Dr. Light's machine, he started to kick our asses. We hid in a ditch in the ice and Gnarrk went around to the back to get Kole out while we continued our assault on Dr. Light.

Gnarrk was caught briefly and Dr. Light's attention turned to him. Gnarrk dodged everything Dr. Light threw at him, and got INTO the machine and started tearing it apart. He saved Kole. Though Dr. Light still had tons of power in his suit. So getting him down was still hard. But we managed thanks to Kole using her crystallizing powers to focus one of Starfire's starbolts and hit Dr. Light in the energy core of his suit.

We got Light, and gave Kole a communicator. I sighed. I swear Robin pulls them from his ass.

Raven babysat three new heroes just getting their powers. The other's went to fight the Brotherhood of Evil, while I continued researching the other honorary titans. Then Robin's briefcase was stolen and he had to race to get it back.


	21. Chapter 21

**Beast Girl's POV**

I was sitting with Beast Boy in the T-Craft as a mouse while he started to ramble about what he was going to do when we got home. I sighed and turned into a parrot briefly.

"I thought I owed you a bet." And I changed back into a mouse while he blushed. Then Robin told us that we still needed to warn the other young heros about the Brotherhood of Evil.

"Didn't we already give communicators to everyone we know?" And of course we hadn't. And Robin sent us our separate ways to finish handing out communicators. And Beast Boy complained the entire way we went up a mountain as mountain goats. We finally made it to the top to Jericho and even I was a little tired.

"Yeah, I'll agree that this was bullshit." Beast Boy nodded as we found Jericho and, of course, Beast Boy was just going as fast as he could and I sighed.

"Let me slow it down in case he was a little too fast. A group of villains is attacking young heros and we want you to have this communicator to contact us in case you get into trouble." He nodded and Beast Boy and I headed back. Unfortunately we got an SOS, so we weren't going home yet. I sighed as Beast Boy complained. I changed into a parrot again.

"Don't complain about not being home. When was the last time Starfire and I were back on our planet's? Exactly. Don't complain." And I changed back into a mouse as he pouted.

"Why do you get to rest all the time?" I rolled my eyes. I'd have better luck staying a parrot. Oh well, I just won't respond. "Hey, I know you can hear me." He poked me and I giggled a little.

"Did that tickle?" I responded with going down and sitting on one of the empty places along the dash of his pod out of his reach. "It did didn't it!" I looked at him and wiggled my nose, then went back to facing forward.

Beast Boy and I ended up being sent to help Aqualad and I was ready. Too bad everyone was getting ambushed and Beast Boy was beginning to freak out. I sighed as I went over and curled up on his head again.

"Thanks Shishi." I nodded as we got ambushed by this giant... heart? A brain and now a heart. Lucky us. Beast Boy called in the trouble as I debated on leaving the pod. Then Beast Boy transformed into a squid to attack the heart and I followed suit. We won, and then our communicators short-circuited because Robin ended communications. I growled as I punched the heart again.

"Damn it." I started to shake a little.

"Shishi." I clenched my fists. This was the worst thing that could happen to a Beastialis. Every titan, every honorary titan, every teen hero that held one of those communicators, was part of my leash. And I couldn't protect a single one of them. I curled up on myself.

"What kind of leash leader am I? I couldn't protect my leash." I started to shake more.

"Shishi!" Beast Boy grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I turned to him and began to cry.

"Garfield." Then I could smell his blood pressure increase with anger. We went ashore, beat the shit out of some of The Brain's men, and blew up the pod. I ripped off the collar and threw it into the sea. If they have Cyborg, they could track us since it's synced up to him.

"They will pay for this." I nodded as we went and found the emergency outpost. Beast Boy had to fix a light and as soon as he did, we were met by Mas, but no Menos. And damn did that kid start to freak out.

"Mas slow down. I can't listen that fast." My jaw dropped slightly. He understands Spanish? I don't even understand Spanish! I understand English and Japanese and that's it.

Then Pantha showed up and I felt the slightest bit more relieved. The entire leash wasn't harmed. Then The Herald and Jericho showed up. Everyone was beginning to leave, because they saw no hope, and Beast Boy took charge.

"Damn I love it when you take charge." He blushed slightly and then devised a plan.

"Why should you be in charge?"

"I've been fighting these guys longer than any of you. I know what we're up against." I wished I had my collar right now. Let's just say that right now. We then found out that everyone we had was pretty much useless, but we found a way to use them all.

We went out and used Mas as bait, which made me feel kind of bad. But it worked because it got Cinderblock out, and we found out why Jericho was useful, he can enter someone and read their minds and control them.

And we headed to the Brotherhood's base, in Paris. Beast Boy and I turned into spiders and crawled around Cinderblock’s body while Jericho used said body to bring Mas, The Herald, and Pantha into the head quarters.

We used Mas's 'twin telepathy' I guess you would call it, to try and find the others, but it stopped working. We kept moving, but people were coming so Jericho picked us up again and blew our cover by saying 'thanks'. Though we still kicked their asses. And I was happy.

We made it to the room that the others were in... and it backfired. I sighed.

"Seriously? Nothing can be easy can it." I growled as I let a partial cat transformation take place. Then they revealed that they had frozen everyone else and my heart just broke. My leash... my friends...

I resisted the urge to fall to my knees and cry, though what I didn't resist was the shift from partial cat to partial wolf. I was gonna kick some ass and/or maim someone. And Beast Boy gave the okay to go as he changed into a T-Rex. I finished over to a wolf and went nuts, unfortunately it wasn't enough.

Madame Rouge grabbed Beast Boy and he changed into a fly as Cyborg, Kole and Gnarrk came from the floor. And I smiled. Then Starfire, Bumblee Bee, and Redstar came in and I smiled even more. Finally, Raven and the three heros she had babysat came and I was almost the happiest person in that room.

"Yes! Not everyone was taken out." I smiled wide as we got back to fighting. Beast Boy headed straight for The Brain and I took out the guys that headed towards him with Cyborg and the others.

I wasn't sure what happened, but Mas got Menos and the two of them, with some help from some of The Brains less competent workers, freed all the others and I was ready to dance and sing. But first, we needed to finish kicking The Brains metaphorical ass.

The battle continued and we were joined by Kid Flash and... is that Jinx? Holy shit never saw that one coming. Though the twins were impressed by Kid Flash's speed. And they were working the freeze machine, freezing all the bad guys we took down. I smiled.

We got The Brain surrounded and I was ready to take someone down when he somehow managed to begin to run away like a coward. I stayed back with Cyborg as Beast Boy and Robin went after The Brain.

What was in the base of The Brain's stand was a fusion bomb thing and Starfire got The Herald to help us get rid of it, known as throwing it into space. And I couldn't help but wonder how the vacuum of space somehow didn't manage to affect any of us. When I turned, Robin had The Brain in his hands and all of the other villains had been put on ice.

"Not a maximum security prison in the middle of the ocean, but hey, it works." Robin tossed Beast Boy The Brain's jar case and once the twins had frozen it, he came in with one of his cheesy one liners.

"Brain Freeze." I sighed as I flew up, fell into his arms and kissed him.

"That's my man." He smiled as everyone sighed because of his horrible joke and we finally returned home. However we ended up with ALL of the other heros. I sighed. Never can just relax can we. After everything, we somehow managed to miss Dr. Light. And I sighed again.

"Even the Brotherhood didn't want him." And we all, and I mean all, went out to get him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Beast Girl's POV**

Once we got Dr. Light we all returned back to the tower with everyone and I declared an after party for defeating the Brotherhood of Evil.

"Great idea." I smiled as we moved the couch to make more room. I walked over to Jinx and Kid Flash with a big smile.

"So, when did you two hook up?" They both blushed and turned away from each other, still holding the other's hands.

"Not to long ago. Hey. Why are you being so nice to me?" Jinx asked. I shrugged.

"You're not evil anymore. I consider you a friend." I smiled as she did and we shook hands.

"How long have you and dog breath been together?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Beast Boy and I have been together... I believe a little longer than you and Kid Flash." She nodded. We continued talking a bit until Cyborg walked over.

"Hey BG. Where's your collar?" I froze. I had completely forgotten about it.

"Well, I figured that if they had managed to capture you, since they did capture Robin, that they may have been able to use the sync up to find us... so it may be in the bottom of the ocean..." Aqua Lad came over.

"You threw something into the ocean?" I put my hands up.

"You think I wanted to. I hate pollution as much as you do trust me." He rolled his eyes and walked off as I walked with Cyborg over to Robin.

"Yo Robin. We might have a situation."

"What do you mean Cyborg?"

"BG doesn't have that collar anymore."

"What? Why?" I explained it to him. "What are we going to do then?"

"I'm gonna contact home and ask my parents to send me a new one."

"What happens until then?" I shrugged.

"Nothing. Since Beast Boy and I hooked up we shouldn't have any major problems unless he starts to take command again." A shiver went up my spin. "I should stop thinking about it. I'm gonna go turn some tunes on." And I ended up finding something everyone liked.

"Hey Beast Girl." It was Beast Boy. "You still owe me from that bet." I nodded as I did a partial shift into a cat and tackled him to the floor.

"And what do I owe you exactly?" I swished my tail back and forth.

"BG!"

"Cool it Cy. Just poking fun." I stood and smiled down at my blushing partner. "Come on Beast Boy. Let's go talk about what I owe you on the roof." And he followed me.

"Shishi. What was with that? Your levels aren't spiking, right?" I giggled a little.

"No Garfield. My levels are fine at the moment." He nodded and transformed into a tiger and tackled me to the ground, changing back right after he had me pinned. I was about to say something when his lips crashed onto mine. And the make out that followed was amazing. We parted for air.

"Damn Garfield. Spike my levels why don't ya." He smiled and kissed me again, only a lot gentler and a lot sweeter. He pulled back again.

"There. That's what you owed me Shishi." I smiled and blushed a little as he helped me up and we returned downstairs. As we entered the living room, the others were quiet and I sighed.

"Mas, Menos. Was it you two I smelled while I was on the roof with Beast Boy?" They started speaking Spanish.

"Dudes! Not cool!" By Beast Boy's reaction, then I was right. I sighed.

"Whatever. Let's actually get this party started then. Dance with me Beast Boy?" He was about to say something and I just pulled him into the middle of the room.

For all everyone knew, I only knew the dances from my home planet. Which is a lot different than Earth, but we knew how to dance like Earthlings, and I was proving it now. Everyone else joined in and I don't think anyone else had more fun then Beast Boy and I.


	23. Chapter 23

**Beast Girl's POV**

I was cleaning the living room again when the alarm went off and we went out. When we got to town there was this guy wearing a half blue, half pink suit throwing around these shuriken looking things that were bombs that exploded in blue and pink clouds.

"Since you're new in town, we're going to make this very simple." And he was pretty much told to get lost. I sighed a little as Beast Boy and I transformed into cheetahs because the dude flew off.

We chased him to Titan Tower, he attacked it and I got mad. Along with everyone else. We got the dude and he said something in Japanese, but I didn't quite catch it. We went inside and while Robin did his thing, Cyborg cried over the sofa. I sighed. I was gonna agree with Beast Boy. We need a vacation.

"You think the sofa is bad? I just cleaned this place!" Raven passed everyone cleaning supplies and we started cleaning, again. Then Robin came in and told us that the guy, Saico-Tek, had vanished after kicking a water sprinkler. I nodded as Robin said something about Tokyo. My eyes lit up.

"We're going to Japan?! Yes! I've always wanted to go to Japan." They all looked at me a little weird. "What? Aliens can't have dreams?" And we headed to Tokyo, Japan.

The trip was long but worth it. Tokyo was everything I dreamed it would be. Now I can speak something other than English! We headed into the city and the others were totally lost. I was about to say something when Starfire kissed a local and started talking to him in Japanese. I sighed.

"Starfire? Why did you just kiss that guy?" Robin was obviously upset.

"Oh, the people of my planet are able to learn any language instantaneously through lip contact."

"So you speak Japanese now?" I sighed again.

"Well, there went me being useful."

"What do you mean BG?"

"I already knew how to speak Japanese." Needless to say the looks I got were both surprised and irritated.

"Then why didn't you say something?" Robin snapped.

"Because Starfire went and learned Japanese before I could." We started heading to the district that Robin thought Brushogun, the one who sent Saico-Tek, would be in when everyone started running, screaming 'Run the monster is attacking the powerlines.' And alas, a giant green monster came out from behind some of the buildings.

"Who saw that coming?" I raised my hand with Beast Boy. "At least I'm not alone." And we fought it, and we failed HARD. Then the Tokyo Troopers came and caught the thing. Their commanding officer, Uehara Daizo, gave us a tour of their headquarters and I wasn't really diggin' it. I almost had to hit Beast Boy for touching stuff he wasn't supposed to, Raven beat me to it.

We were pretty much told to buzz off the law enforcement business and just enjoy ourselves. So of course Beast Boy drags us to his Comic Book factory, and it was closed. And I couldn't help but laugh at him and feel sorry for him at the same time.

We split up and I decided that sometime away from Beast Boy wouldn't be to bad, so I went on a shopping trip. Anime and Manga here I come! After a few hours I found that Robin had managed to get himself arrested and we were either to turn ourselves in or leave immediately. I sighed. Isn't he the one who told us to stay out of trouble?

Cyborg sent us rendezvous coordinates and I went there no problem. I got my stuff situated and waited for everyone. When they finally showed up, I saw a lipstick print on Beast Boy's face. I glared.

"Garfield." He froze and turned to me.

"Yes Shishi?" I walked over and pointed at his face.

"What is that?" He looked to the print.

"Well you see..." He told me everything that had happened. I tapped my foot.

"Garfield. There are many problems I see in this story. One, Otaku does not mean cute. It means nerd or geek. Kawaii means cute. Second, why would you try and pick up a Japanese girl when you have me? Third, and for most." I got into his face. "What kind of manga fan are you for not knowing what otaku means?" I threw my hands up and turned.

"What?"

"You said you loved Japanese Comic books, and you don't even know what an otaku is? You're dating an otaku." He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I sighed as I pointed to the bags in the corner.

"You're dating an otaku. I love Japanese manga and anime, that's why I learned Japanese. So that I could read and watch the things I love in their original form without needing subtitles or translations." He nodded and I walked over to him and kissed his lips. "And please don't do that again."

"Do what again?" I pointed to his cheek.

"Try to go for someone else." He nodded and kissed me back. When Starfire and Robin got back we went into the room they were in and obviously ruined something as Cyborg told Robin that the things that attacked everyone else, were made of ink. And Beast Boy's pride was hit.

"She was a cat girl!" I rolled my eyes and did a partial shift into a cat. "Like that! Only not as pretty." I smiled.

"Suck up." He blushed a little as we continued and Raven told us about Brushogun, who is real and did in fact create all the things that attacked us. And then we were attacked by the things that must've fought the others earlier, and I saw a pink cat girl and my name was all over her because I was going to kick her ass.

Then we were found by the Tokyo Troopers, a bunch of chiefs, and girls. I growled lowly as we began our fight... which was more like running away. We finally found out where we were headed, and it was the comic book factory Beast Boy wanted to go into so badly.

We went inside and found a printing press, and inside of it was Brushogun, who told us that he wanted us to help him, and we found out that Daizo had been using Brushogun’s power to make himself a famous law enforcement officer. Which obviously boiled my blood.

After a while Daizo jumped into the ink thing and fused with Brushogun and became a giant ink monster. He made tons of the ink enemies and we fought them, and I made sure I kicked most of the cat girl's asses, just because I could.

Then Robin removed Brushogun and we won the battle. Brushogun finally passed on, and I couldn't help but miss him a little bit. And then the monster that was left exploded... sort of. It started to rain. And then Starfire and Robin finally kissed.

"Well it's about time." I agreed with Cyborg as Daizo was arrested and we were standing on a stage in front of Tokyo the next day. Starfire and Robin were holding hands, and Beast Boy stepped to the front of the stage, spread his arms, and was tackled by tons of girls.Cyborg got a real all you can eat and Raven became the mascot for gum. I started to tap my foot.

"Beast Boy." He pulled himself out of the pile of girls and the Mayor of Tokyo gave us medals. Beast Boy said something about our next vacation being in Mexico, and Raven hit him. That's when I walked over to Beast Boy and picked him up.

The girls that were all over him started to come closer when I turned and glared at them. Needless to say that after swearing at them in Japanese and making sure they knew that Beast Boy was in fact mine, I kissed him to further prove my point.

"Starfire? What did she just say?" Beast Boy asked once I released his lips from the kiss.

"There were many words that I wish not to repeat."

"Shishi... what did you say?" I turned to Beast Boy,

"Garfield, who's your girlfriend?"

"You..."

"That's all I told them. With a few threats in between." I kissed him again. "Now, are we still on vacation or are we going home?"

"We're going home Beast Girl." I nodded and as we were walking off stage I stopped.

"Wait, Robin. How can you pronounce most of the stuff in Japanese but can't say my name?"

"What do you mean?"

"My name is Japanese. Shishi means Beast in Japanese. So why can't you say it?" He shrugged.

"I don't know." I sighed as we left and on the way back I was curled up in a ball as a cat in Beast Boy's lap.

"Hey Shishi. You said you learned Japanese right?" I nodded. I then turned normal and his cockpit was a little crowded.

"Yes, everyone on Beastis learns two other languages besides Beastialic. I know English and Japanese, my father knows English and French, my mother knows English and German. Everyone in the village I live in all have learned English."

"Does everyone on Beastis know English?" I shook my head.

"No. Some places have Spanish as a collective other language, some have Italian. Some even learned Tamaranean. The only language that everyone knows is Beastialic." Beast Boy nodded as we continued our flight and I changed back into a cat to make it less crowded.


	24. Chapter 24

**Beast Girl's POV**

My collar finally came through intergalactic mailing and I will tell you that when I made the call my parents weren't very happy. I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror. Perfect. And instead of risking it being synced into Cyborg, I got one that auto shocked.

I walked into the living room and everyone was relaxing. It had been quiet for a few weeks. That's when we got a call, and the person that came on the screen, was a shock.

"Batman?!" That's right. Robin's old partner, was calling us. We were asked to come to Justice League Headquarters and that's where we went.

"Wow. The Justice League! This is awesome." I nodded.

"What is this League of Justice?"

"It's like the Teen Titans, only it's made up of the adult superheros." We finally made it and I was ecstatic when I saw a familiar green martian.

"J'onn!" I ran over and hugged him.

"Shishi? I didn't know you had joined the Teen Titans."

"And I didn't know you had joined the Justice League." I smiled.

"What?" I turned to the Titans.

"Oh, sorry. Before Beastel chased me to Earth, I had made a treaty with Mars. When I become Queen, the martians agreed to be Beastis's ally." The other's nodded as I walked back over to my team.

"Well then. Should we do introductions?"

"We'll go first. As I'm sure you know, I'm Robin. This is Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Beast Girl."

"Beast Girl?" J'onn asked.

"He can't say Shishi for some reason." Robin blushed lightly. Then Batman stepped forward.

"Do we really need to do introductions Superman?"

"They have a Tamaranean, they don't know who we are, we might as well." So Superman started. "I'm Superman. That's Batman, Wonder Woman, J'onn, The Flash, Hawkgirl, and The Green Lantern." I jumped up.

"Oh my gosh! We need to have a race!" They all raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on. I want to know who's faster. Flash, Kid Flash, or Mas and Menos." Beast Boy nodded.

"That would be an interesting race."

"This is who's going to be queen of the Beastialis?" The Flash murmured. I turned and popped my hip.

"Excuse me Wally." They all froze.

"What?" The Flash said.

"That's right. I know you're real name. And everyone else's too." They all glared slightly. "What? I can't be smart?" They all sighed as I smiled. "Hey Robin."

"What?"

"What would you do if I started calling you by your real name?" He glared.

"Don't you dare?" I nodded as I turned back to the Justice League. "So what do you guys need us for?"

"We have a small problem, and as much as Batman doesn't want to admit it, we need your help." Superman said. I sighed.

"What are we helping with?" They looked at each other and sighed.

"We wish we didn't have to ask this, but we need help cleaning the base." I stood there with the others and our eyes twitched.

"Seriously? You told us to come to here to clean? Aren't you all adults? I would understand if you were teenagers. I clean the tower daily, but really. You guys can't clean up after yourselves and clean up when you aren't trying to save the world? Jeez." They all glared slightly. I rolled my eyes and we got to work.

This was ridiculous! I understand that the Justice League is busy, but are they to busy to clean? We aren't. I was dusting a bit when I saw Beast Boy sweep some dirt under the rug. I walked over.

"Garfield, dear. What did you just do?" He froze and turned.

"Uh... Nothing Shishi. Just cleaning." I lifted the edge of the rug and revealed the dirt. I looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. He sighed. "Got it." He grabbed the dust pan and cleaned the dirt properly. Needless to say that he wasn't the only one I had to sass. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg tried similar methods. Raven was the only other one to properly clean.

"You guys are doing a great job." I turned to the Kryptonian. I tapped my nails on the table I just finished washing.

"Yes, Raven and I are. And you want to know what. If you'd all have just picked up after yourselves, dust and wash weekly, sweep every other day, and wash dishes daily, it wouldn't get this bad. You'd think the Man of Steel would know how to do at least one of those things." He glared.

"Excuse me-" I stopped him.

"I didn't completely mean to be rude, but I clean up after my own team daily already. I don't really like having to clean here too." He just walked out and the Titans glared at me.

"You're having some authority issues again." I glared at Robin.

"Authority issues? Are you kidding me? They're adults! They can clean up after themselves. I don't care if Batman has a butler... Why isn't his butler doing this!?" Robin glared and came over to me.

"Watch your tongue Beast Girl. Don't talk down to our senior heroes." I popped my hip.

"Someones touchy. Is it because I said something about your old partner?" His glare worsened. "That would be a yes. Listen Robin, I mean no disrespect to Batman or anyone else in the Justice League. It's just that in their spare time, they don't take care of their headquarters. Though I guess I shouldn't be saying anything considering that the only one who cleans Titan Tower is me because the boys don't know what a trash can is." His glare worsened even more.

"What? Are you saying we can't clean?!" I turned to Cyborg.

"I'm not saying you can."

"We can too!" I stepped up to the metal teen.

"Really now? Prove it. The bathroom, kitchen, and laundry are the last things that need to be cleaned. Robin, Beast Boy, and yourself will clean them yourselves. If you three can do it right without me needing to correct you, I'll believe you and will never question why you don't pick up after yourselves. But if I have to correct each of you three times, the TV gets disconnected for a week and the game system and all the games will be left in my room, and the three of you will clean the tower top to bottom."

"Deal!" And with that the boys went. The girls came up to me.

"Are you sure you were not a little harsh Shishi." I shook my head.

"Starfire, you don't clean the tower almost daily. I'm tired of it. I'm not their mother, they need to clean after themselves."

"You do realize that none of them have mothers, right?" I clenched my fists.

"I know Raven. Most heroes don't..." I stopped and sighed. "I'm sorry girls."

"Do not worry Beast Girl. You are frustrated. It is understandable." I nodded and heard a crash from the kitchen. When I went in the dirty dishes were all over the floor, Beast Boy had changed into an elephant and was spraying the counters, Robin was no where to be seen, and Cyborg was in the oven. I sighed.

"Beast Boy, stop. Cyborg, what are you doing?"

"Fixing their dishwasher." I faced palmed.

"That's the oven... what are all the dishes doing on the floor?"

"We put them there until the dishwasher was fixed..." I sighed.

"Put them on the counters for now. Dishes first then the rest of the room." I headed to the laundry room to check on Robin and he was doing fine. I returned to the girls in the living room.

"They're hopeless." Raven said. I nodded.

"Robin's proving he can do laundry." And just then I smelled a ton of laundry detergent. "I might be wrong." I went to the hallway the laundry room was in and there was a ton of bubbles. I faced palmed and walked over.

"Robin, you added too much." His head popped out of the suds. "Clean this up and use what is suggested." He seemed to pout and I went to the kitchen to check on Cyborg and Beast Boy. Beast Boy was currently an octopus and was doing dishes while Cyborg was washing the floor.

It took the rest of the day, but they got it done.

"There. See, we can clean." I nodded.

"Alright. So I won't question why you don't clean up after yourselves, because you can. So that means I won't have to clean up after you guys." The Justice League thanked us and we returned to the Tower.


	25. Chapter 25

**Beast Girl's POV**

I got call from Beastis and started to cry. I either had to return home, or continue my journey to find future allies. Either way, I couldn't stay on Earth.

I walked into the living room and everyone was there. They turned and Beast Boy came over to me like he did every morning when he was up before me, a smile plastered on his face and he kissed my cheek.

"Morning sleepy head." He opened his eyes and saw that my eyes were a little red and a few tears were still rolling down my cheeks. "Shishi... what's wrong?" And I broke down into his arms. The other Titans came over.

"Beast Girl? What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"I... I... I have to leave."

"What?" I looked up at Beast Boy.

"I have to leave. My parents told me I either had to return home, or continue my journey. I can't stay on Earth any longer." The look on Beast Boy's face made me cry harder.

"Well, you said when we really first met that you were on a journey to find future allies for Beastis right? So Earth's an alley for you now. You can continue." Beast Boy, Starfire, and I turned to Robin.

"What are you talking about dude? Shishi's part of the team!"

"There's nothing we can do about it Beast Boy. Getting upset won't solve anything. It's part of her duty to her planet. We have no right to interfere."

"But Shishi is one of our friends. Surely there must be a way that we can get her to stay longer." Starfire tried.

"There isn't." Starfire and Beast Boy turned to me. "I'm the heir to the Beastis throne. No one else is qualified or is even able to do it. It's not like I would've been able to live the rest of my life here."

"What are you talking about Shishi?" I looked up and looked Beast Boy straight in the eye.

"Garfield, I am princess of Beastis, once my mother passes, I have to take the throne."

"They can find someone else." I shook my head.

"No, no one can genetically take the throne."

"What are you talking about?" I stood and turned, lifting my shirt to show my lower back. There was a crown mark that was a darker pink than my skin. "When did you get that?"

"I've always had it. It shows that I am the future ruler of Beastis. I'm the only one who can take the throne. If someone tries to take the throne that isn't an heir, the Beastialis race will no longer be able to transform into animals, this includes you Garfield." His eyes grew.

"You mean that you taking the throne determines my future?" I nodded.

"You won't be able to shift, and it'll become like an eternal Dark Week, where even being with one's leash or skulk won't keep the dark emotions away. It happened once over a thousand years ago, it only lasted one year, but the true heir returned and took the throne back." Everyone frowned. "I'm sorry everyone, but I have to leave tonight." I stood and left the room to go pack. Beast Boy followed.

"Shishi." I turned and he kissed me. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck. He began to walk me backwards until we fell onto my bed and he pinned me.

"Garfield... what are you doing?" He looked into my eyes and he had tears.

"I don't want you to go Shishi. I don't want to never see you again. I don't want to say goodbye to you... to us." He kissed me again and bit my bottom lip by accident. I pulled away briefly.

"Garfield..." He inhaled deeply, sat up, and began to sing to me. When I realized what was happening, I began to cry. When he finished I stood up and sang and danced for him. Beast Boy smiled and hugged me.

"I love you Shishi." I smiled as tears began down my face again.

"I love you too Garfield."

"When you become queen, I'll come to Beastis and rule with you." I smiled and we kissed. Later that day I was getting ready to leave and everyone was getting ready to say bye. Beast Boy had left and wasn't back yet. I began to get on my ship when he ran over.

"Wait! Shishi!" I turned as he got up to me and pulled out a dog tag.

"What is that Beast Boy?" I smiled as he put it on my vixen collar.

"When we were on Beastis, you know for mine and Shishi's party, when Shishi was talking to you about the time we'd be leaving, Shishi's dad told me that on Beastis when a vixen becomes engaged to a reynard, to prove she's taken, the reynard puts a tag on their collar with their name on it." The others stared and I looked at the tag. It said 'Garfield.' I smiled.

"Thank you Garfield. I love you."

"I love you too Shishi." We kissed one more time before I left. I went to 23 other planets and got more allies. Beast Boy and I had talked over intergalactic video calls, so we weren't really apart.

I returned to Beastis and everyone welcomed me happily, and congratulated me when they saw the tag. I went into the throne room and my parents were very pleased, Beastel, on the other hand, was not.

 _"You are engaged to that mutt?"_ I glared.

" _He is not a mutt Beastel. And watch your tongue, or else you won't have one anymore!"_ He transformed into a wolf, as did I. My parents were not impressed with Beastel, but knew that this was my fight.

" _He has contaminated our blood Shishi. How can you just sit there and accept him, allow him to be the one to mature you, allow him into your personal leash. How can you love a mutt like him?_ " I growled low.

" _Because unlike you, he has a heart. He's had hardships and has worked through them. He has more than proved that he is more of a Beastialis then you will ever be!_ " He growled and launched himself at me. And the fight began. And it must have been terrifying because my parents and all the guards left the room.

" _That mutt will never be a Beastialis. And I will not accept him as my king, or his offspring as my future leaders. You will contaminate the royal line with tainted blood. You are not fit to rule."_

 _"Well too bad. I am the only one who can rule. I am the only one who has the Royal Mark on me besides my mother._ " He continued at me until a green wolf jumped in and sent Beastel to the wall. My eyes widened. It was Garfield. We walked over to Beastel and stood over him. Beastel changed back first, then Garfield, then I. I smirked.

" _Will you look at that Beastel. Garfield just proved himself as the future king. Listen to me, you may not agree with this decision, but there is NOTHING you can do about it. Accept it Beastel. You lost the fight for dominance again, and this time to the future royals._ " Beastel glared at the two of us, then his face softened as he bowed.

"Forgive me." And it was real. He accepted the fate of the future of Beastis. I turned to Garfield.

"What are you doing here Garfield?"

"We came to surprise you. And I missed you a lot." We kissed as the other Titans walked in.


	26. Chapter 26

**Beast Girl's POV**

The Titans sat with my parents and I. It's been a year since I've seen them in person.

"So Robin, how have you and Starfire been?" They both blushed. "I'll take that as fine. Cy, Raven, you two find anyone?" They both shrugged. Beast Boy chuckled.

"They found each other." They blushed and I giggled.

"I'm so happy." We continued talking when my father cut in.

"So, Garfield." He turned to look at my father. "You asked my daughter for her hand in marriage." I spit out the tea I was drinking as Beast Boy blushed.

"Father! I thought the tag would've made it obvious. And when you told him about the tag thing when we came to our coming of age celebration, you pretty much gave you blessing then." Beast Boy blushed more. My mother sighed and shook her head, father continued.

"That may be be true, but does he know what marrying you means?" I shook my head.

"Yes Father, he knows. Once my mother passes and I become queen, he knows that he must come here to rule as king."

"Is that all you told him?" I sighed and sipped my tea.

"As the king, there aren't many duties that he himself has. He has joint duties with the queen. His only other purpose to produce an heir to the throne. You told me that yourself, so don't make your position more important Father."

"Harsh." I turned to Beast Boy. "So, am I only going to be a tool to produce an heir?" I burst out laughing.

"Those are the king's royal duties. As a Beastialis, there are other duties to one's mate. I don't want to marry you to make an heir. I want to marry you because I love you Garfield." He blushed and I kissed his nose. He smiled and kissed me.

"But Shishi, you didn't tell him the most important role of being king!" I rolled my eyes and sighed as a blush slowly crawled to my face.

"Mother, please restrain your reynard." She nodded.

"One step ahead of you." And she bopped him over the head. "Three months." He pouted.

"B-b-but dear! W-W-What about-"

"Inu! I mean it." He frowned and did a partial transform into a dog and put his tail between his legs. "That's what I thought."

"Wow, vixens sure hold a lot of power." I looked at my mother as we laughed at Robin's statement..

"No no. Only in the royal line. The queen rules the planet, but individual households are ruled by the reynards." I nodded.

"Yes, most of the time Father's order was final at home, not Mother's. Taking away the reynards ability to rule would be like removing his manhood. The houses work like a pride, while the entire planet works a little more like a hive. You understand." They all nodded.

"So, Shishi." I turned to Beast Boy.

"Yes Garfield." He blushed as he scratched the back of his head.

"W-When are we able to get married?" I smiled as put a hand on his shoulder.

"Unfortunately, not until a week after my mother passes." Beast Boy frowned. "Oh Garfield." I hugged him. "Don't worry. It'll give us more time to get to know each other. We're only 14 after all. We don't need to dive head first into this." He nodded and kissed me and the next day they went back to Earth.

It's been a year since I last saw Beast Boy in person. We continued intergalactic video calls, but I've been busy with princess duties, and new villains have been keeping the Titans busy on Earth.

I was walking to my parents room, as I usually did in the morning to say good morning. It was custom for the child to go to their parents room and bid them good morning. But when I got to the door, I heard my father crying. That wasn't usual. I opened the door.

 _"Father? What's wrong?"_ He turned to me as I saw a very pale purple, almost gray, Beastialis woman. It was my mother. _"M-M-Mother!"_ I hurried over to her side as she continued to grow gray.

" _She's gone Shishi. She has been ill the last few weeks_." My eyes widened.

" _What do you mean? She's seemed fine?"_

 _"She was faking. For you._ " I fell to my knees and cried as I felt the crown on my back began to warm. " _Come Shishi. We must prepare for your coronation and Neko's burial._ " I nodded as we began preparations. By the end of the day, I was the new queen of Beastis, and my mother was buried in the royal resting grounds.

 _"I need to call Garfield_." My father nodded.

" _Yes, the wedding will be held next week. Preparations have already begun._ " I nodded and Beast Boy called as he usually did.

"Hey Shishi. Did you redecorate your room? It looks awesome!" I frowned as tears bit the side of my eyes. "Shishi? What's wrong?" I sat tall.

"I am the new queen of Beastis. And I need my king." His jaw dropped.

"You don't mean?" I nodded.

"This morning." He frowned.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Let me say my goodbyes first." I nodded and after a few more minutes, we hung up. A week later, Beast Boy and I got married.

"So, am I Garfield Eirian?" I shook my head.

"I'm Shishi Logan." He smiled. We had the rest of the celebration and headed for our honeymoon, where our animal instincts went wild. Five years later I was sitting in the throne room with Garfield as the court presented our daughter, Lea, a blue Beastialis.

_**The End** _


End file.
